Naruto El Mago NosferatuHeredero de Evangeline
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Kyubi fue dividido, sellando su poder en la hermana gemela menor de Naruto, mientras el alma en el. Aclamada ella como un heroe, el fue olvidado por su familia y maltratado por la aldea hasta que a los 4 años huye. Siendo encontrado por Evangeline.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES DEL PUBLICO(Sobretodo señoras XD) Aquí un nuevo fic, en respuesta al desafío de Naruto the New Maga Nosferatu por parte de The New Master of Evil que espero que disfrutéis tanto como espero que el/ella(No se su sexo XD) lo disfrute. Con ello también he de aclarar que la idea original y bases de este cross le pertenecen a el/ella y yo solo soy la todopoderosa entidad que trabajo con ello modelando el mundo, así que parte considerable de los agradecimientos y ánimos le pertenecen. Con esto, prosigamos con la historia.

–

–

–

"Todos tenemos una virtud. Solo debemos encontrarla"

–

–

–

Aun si solo eres un crío de 4 años recién cumplidos, a veces el trato de la vida te obliga a que tu perspectiva madure un poco mas rápido.

Naruto Namikaze lo vio en primera linea.

Os lo explicaré. Hace 4 años, el día en que Naruto nació, así como su gemela Natsumi, un hombre con una mascara estrafalaria y el sharingan atacó a su madre, y liberó al Kyubi.

Este causó muerte y destrucción, pero su padre, Namikaze Minato, se plantó ante el y convocó al shinigami. Esto le habría matado, si el shinigami hubiera sellado al zorro, pero Minato pidió que solo lo dividiera y lo detuviera brevemente. Ello le costó al rubio la mitad de sus reservas, y tuvo que trabajar duro desde entonces para recuperar todo su poder.

El caso es que, al dividir y parar al biju, Minato selló la mitad Yang en su hija pelirroja recién nacida, Natsumi, y la mitad Ying en su esposa, Kushina, la madre de los gemelos, para que no muriera. Lo hizo de forma que el chakra Ying lentamente se desplazara hacia el Yang, dejando a su hija como recipiente del poder del zorro y a su esposa libre y viva.

Pero también extrajo el alma del Kyubi de su cuerpo...Y la selló en Naruto.

Bueno, gran problema.

Natsumi, ya que debía aprender a dominar al Kyubi, en cuanto aprendió a hablar y caminar, Fue cubierta de halagos y atención, mientras Naruto fue dejado lentamente de lado. A los tres años Naruto vio como sus padres no le hacían caso casi nunca, pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de su hermana lo olvidaron en cuanto a el, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia...No se acordaron de el ni una vez. Lo dejaron en casa. Solo.

Y eso en cuanto al ámbito familiar. Los aldeanos lo detestaban. Cuando no iba con su familia, es decir casi siempre: Le ignoraban, le cobraban de mas si quería algo por algo de mala calidad, eso si no lo echaban a golpes, un par de veces lo golpearon brutalmente.

Justo tras recibir dicha paliza, perdió la fe en Minato como padre. Por que? Bueno, al verle con heridas, solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo que no debía meterse en peleas con niños mas grandes.

Al oír eso desistió de pensar en explicarle la verdad.

Su madre, Kushina estuvo en una misión toda esa semana, al parecer Naruto, con el alma del Kyubi, era un buen sanador, aunque no tan rápido como Natsumi, pero no es solo que no preguntara nada, es que ni siquiera noto que estaba.

La única de su familia que apreciaba era Natsumi: Jugaba con el, lo defendió cuando estaba acorralado(Aunque siendo una niña inocente olvidara comentar luego lo sucedido), pasaba un rato con el en los dos cumpleaños que tuvieron...Incluso le hizo un regalo, un anillo antiguo que encontró un día. No parecía gran cosa, pero para Naruto era su tesoro personal. Uno de los que le apalizaron perdió varios dedos, y otro una mano por intentar quitárselo, y con ello la gente aprendió a no tratar de robarle lo que apreciaba. Seguían haciéndole sufrir, pero ya marcó el limite.

El dia de su cumpleaños numero 4, ayer, Naruto fue olvidado de nuevo, y hoy Cuando pidió a sus padres si podía entrenar con ellos y Natsumi como hicieron desde hace dos meses, Le dijeron que dejara de molestar tan a menudo, que solo retrasaría a su hermana.

Su hermana se escabulló de la fiesta y pasó un rato con el, como las otras veces.

-Nii-chan, por que no les dices algo?_Dijo inocentemente la pelirroja.-No mereces esto.

-Natsumi, ellos son los que deberían responsabilizarse. Si no lo ven por si mismos, yo no tengo que decirles nada a nuestros padres.-Dijo el tristemente.-Y los aldeanos...Dejalos, aun no podemos hacer nada, y si padre toma cartas en el asunto puede ir muy mal. Me haré fuerte por mi mismo, y si alguien intenta algo, podré ponerlo en su lugar sin consecuencias.

-Sin consecuencias?

-Si intentan tomar medidas, no podrán a menos que hablen con padre, y si lo hacen se descubrirán solos.

-Oh...

-No te preocupes, No me atraparan.

Y entonces se fue por la ventana.

Fue bastante inteligente y bien planificado para un mocoso, la verdad, un simple crio de 4 años, eso mostraba un gran potencial de estrategia análisis y planificación, pero seguía siendo un niño de 4 años, y si bien planificó bien sus horarios para cuando empezara la academia en un par de años, recolecto pergaminos besicos, se lo olvidó pensar en lo mas importante.

DONDE INFIERNOS IBA A IR?

Y de eso se dio cuenta justo cuando llevaba un tiempo vagando tras su huida, llegó justo a la cima del monumento Hokage, justo sobre la cabeza del Shodaime, Senju Hashirama.

Se sentó cerca del centro de la coronilla de Hashirama y pensó:

"Y ahora donde voy?"

Como si una fuerza superior de la existencia con un gran conocimiento y sabiduría al nivel de ser Omnisciente(Se moi, el Autor XD) hubiese oído sus pensamientos, el punto exacto donde se había sentado se resquebrajó y se abrió mostrando una trampilla...

Que cedió bajo su peso abriéndose y engulléndole en la oscuridad, quedando de bruces en el suelo mientras la trampilla se cerraba como si llevara un muelle.

Levantó la cabeza y observó su alrededor. Parecía haber luz pero no sabia de donde salia. Eso si, mantenía la cueva en la que estaba atrapado brillando como si fuese una mañana nublada.

También estaba el hecho de que la cueva no parecía una cueva. Parecía un jardín marchito de toda clase de plantas y flores en un estado semi muerto de hibernación, los arboles presentes estaban pelado sin hojas y había un par de bancos polvorientos.

En el centro del jardín había lo que parecía ser una cabaña, de dos pisos. Dicha casa estaba con el polvo cubriendo las barandillas, tablas del suelo y ventanas.

Naruto sentía el palpitar de un hormigueo en el aire entre el polvo en el mismo, como si la vida y una energía misteriosa saturaran cada molécula del lugar pero se encontraran durmiendo a la espera de algo.

Decidió que era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, y ya que parecía deshabitado, así que se dirigió a la puerta, giró el posamanos y la abrió. Le pareció sentir un pulso en la presencia del lugar, pero no le dio importancia.

Al entrar, la casa estaba igual de polvorienta o mas que el exterior, con los muebles tapados con sabanas blancas polvorientas, con un par descubiertos de estilo victoriano(Aunque Naruto no sabia eso, solo pensó que era "Raro".).

Pero también resultaba inquietante como la casa estaba en varios lugares llena con muñecas y marionetas. Inquietante porque parecía, en los ojos de dichos títeres, que estuvieran vivos, pero en coma, esperando a ser despertados. Los ojos de una títere de pelo medio largo verde, con oídos extraños y un vestido negro parecían estar muy muy vivos y despiertos y mirándole. De hecho parpadeó y todo.

Un momento, parpadear?

Al poco de pensar eso, dicha muñeca se movió a la velocidad del rayo y lo incrustó de espaldas en el polvoriento suelo, clavando un cuchillo de hacha enorme al lado de su cuello, casi rozándolo.

-Tienes cinco segundos para decirme tu nombre y tu razón de estar aquí mocoso.-Dijo la marioneta ante los incrédulos ojos del muchacho.-Luego te decapitare y pintaré con tu sangre el suelo.

-QUE? NO, ESPERA.-Chilló el.-Mi nombre es Naruto. Estaba en el monumento Hokage cuando una trampilla se abrió y caí aquí.

-Cht.-Se quejó la muñeca.-Así que la trampilla reconoció magia en ti. Pero aun y así eres un intruso, y no puedo estar segura de que estés aquí por accidente.

-ES LA VERDAD, LO JURO.

-No se nada de ti.-Espetó la muñeca.-Y no puedo permitir que nadie perturbe el descanso del Ama. Lo siento niño.-Dijo alzando el cuchillo.-Espero que no me guardes rencor por esto.

Naruto no podía cerrar los ojos ni gritar, ni siquiera temblar, o pensar coherentemente. Había estado al borde de la muerte de forma dolorosa varias veces, pero el instinto asesino de esta muñeca hacia que los civiles y los pocos ninjas que lo atacaban casi a diario parecieran moscas, y el miedo lo paralizó por completo.

Entonces sucedió algo totalmente inesperado: El cuchillo detuvo el avance de su hoja a un centímetro de la cara del rubio, detenido por unos hilos que lo mantenían quieto junto a la muñeca asesina que lo blandía.

-Demasiado tarde, Chachacero.-Dijo una voz que parecía estar llamándole la atención a un niño travieso.- Y he despertado. Niño, como osas perturbar mi sellado.

-Se...sellado? No se de que habla.-Dijo Naruto recobrando sus pensamientos.-Yo...huí de casa, y acabé aquí por accidente. Estoy aquí de casualidad.

-Las verdaderas casualidades son sucesos raros e inusuales Boya.-Dijo la voz, dejando salir su cuerpo de las sombra de la puerta en la que se ocultaba, mostrando a una joven, pero hermosa, niña de unos 10 años, de pelo muy largo levemente ondulado de color rubio platino levemente hacia dorado y los ojos de color verde jade, así como piel blanca, algo pálida pero acentuando sus bellos rasgos y vestida en un vestido gotic lolita. De sus manos salían los hilos de luz azul que paralizaban a la marioneta y su cuchillo.- Y preparé este lugar de forma que no fuese casualidad si alguien llegaba. Chachazero, acerca-me al niño.

-Si Ama.-Dijo el títere llevando a Naruto hasta la rubia en cuanto los hilos se disolvieron. La rubia colocó entonces la mano en la sien de Naruto y lo miró a los ojos.

De repente, en la perspectiva de Naruto, todo, muñeca incluida, desapareció. Se encontraban solo el y la chica en...una cloaca?

-Donde...donde estamos?

-En tu mente, Boya.-Respondió monótonamente la rubia.-Y deja que te diga que está hecha una mierda.

-Mi mente?

-QUIEN OSA PERTURBARME.-Rugió una voz demoniaca haciendo que ambos miraran en su dirección. Naruto entro en shock al ver al Kyubi ante el. Y el Kyubi empezó a convulsionar-se de miedo antes de tartamudear: - T...Tuu... EL EVANGELIO OSCURO. NO SE QUE HA HECHO MI ANFITRION; PERO TE RUEGO QUE.

-SILENCIO.-Espetó ella, levantando un vendaval digno de un tornado solo con su voz.-Aun no se si voy a dañar al niño. Depende de lo que vea en sus recuerdos. Ahora, identifica-te.

-Yo...yo soy Kurama, mi señora, el Kyubi no yoko, el mas poderoso de los nueve biju, nacidos del poder del Jubi.

-El Jubi? Eso explica por que me conoces. Que le pasó? Y el mundo?

-El mundo se dividió en las naciones elementales de los shinobi y los samurais, después de que Rikkudo Sennin desarrollara el chakra, una versión leve pero maleable del Kanka y sellara al Jubi en su cuerpo.-Relató el Zorro.-Cuando estaba por morir, selló el cuerpo del Jubi recreando la luna y dividió su poder creando a los Biju.

-Hn, interesante. Volveremos a hablar, Zorro. Ahora, Boya.-Dijo haciendo aparecer una esfera ante ella.-Voy a escanear tus recuerdos.

-Que? NO.

Pero ya era tarde, la chica hundió la mano en la esfera, y en un flash de luz, ambos estaban en la casa de nuevo. La rubia lo había soltado, y miraba con rabia al vacío.

-Como se atreven...? Esa repugnante y PATETICA PANDA DE HUMANOS.

Su cuerpo brilló antes de empezar a emitir oleadas de una luz azul pálido y purpura pálido en todas direcciones, en una columna que causaba que hasta el aire se estremeciera mientras la energía que sintió Naruto parecía despertar, restaurando la casa, haciendo desaparecer el polvo y reviviendo el jardín mientras el "Día"(Pues Naruto sabia que era de noche) se iluminaba.

Cuando finalmente la chica se calmó, miró al rubio a los ojos con interrogación, curiosidad y...diversión?

-Así que...dime, Naruto boya.-Comenzó ella.-Realmente quieres ser el mas fuerte? Hacer que se retuerzan en arrepentimiento y proteger a los pocos que aprecias?

-Que? POR SUPUESTO.

-Y que harías por ello.

-CUALQUIER COSA.

-Cualquiera?

-LO QUE SEA.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Que divertido. Muy bien mocoso. A partir de hoy eres mi aprendiz.-Anunció.-Me presentaré: Mi nombre es Evangeline Anasthasia Katherin(A.K.) McDowell, Maestra de Marionetas, Apóstol de la destrucción, Mensajera de la Calamidad, Discípula de las Sombras, Reina de la Noche, Emisaria de las Tinieblas y otros tantos títulos. La Hechicera Oscura y Malvada mas poderosa que ha existido jamas, sin clase alguna de rival.

-Ma...malvada?-Dijo algo preocupado.

-Oh, relaja-te, Boya.-Sonrió ella torcidamente.-Solo soy un mal menor. El concepto del Bien es una ilusión del ser humano para evitar remordimientos y sentirse mejores los unos de los otros. No existe el bien, solo el mal menor, ya que por mucho bien que hagas, le estarás haciendo el mal a otros de una forma u otra: El MAL es la verdad de este mundo, y cuanto antes lo aceptes mas fácil vivirás y durante mas tiempo.

-Entonces...Aprenderé magia?-Preguntó el rubio claramente ilusionado.-Es diferente del chakra?

-Si, te enseñaré magia, pero aun deberás ir a la academia. Y si, es muy diferente del chakra, aunque aun he de ver como.-Explicó el Evangelio Oscuro.-Dejame ver ese pergamino sobre el chakra que llevas.

Sin preguntar como sabia del pergamino(Lo atribuyó a la magia hurgando en sus recuerdos) sacó el pergamino de la bolsa y se lo dio a Evangeline, que sacó unas gafas y se puso a leer a gran velocidad. Cinco minutos después, la maga podría escribir una tesis a nivel universitario del chakra gracias a la intensiva explicación del pergamino, sus deducciones y el glosario mágico incluido en las gafas de lectura rápida.

-Ya veo...Sigueme niño, vamos a enseñarte donde vas a dormir. Mañana por la mañana empezaremos.

(A la mañana siguiente...)

Naruto empezaba a despertar. Había tenido el sueño en el que escapaba de casa y acababa en la guarida de una maga y se convertía en su aprendiz. Pero era solo un sueño, seguía en casa, en su habitación, y esa figura que veía era la irresponsable de su madre ignorando su existencia de...

UN MOMENTO.

Esa no era su habitación, ni esa su cama. Y su madre no tenia esos adornos extraños en las orejas, ni el pelo verde, y nunca se pondría ese traje de Maid.

-Veo que estas despierto.-Dijo la voz de la chica de pelo largo y verde.-Mi nombre es Chachamaru. Te traigo el desayuno para cuando vayas a reunirte con mi Ama.

-E...entonces...no fue un sueño?-Dijo aun en shock el rubio.

-No, aunque da la impresión de que lo sea, no?-Sonrió la criada colocando una bandeja en forma de mesita en la cama ante el.-Ahora come. Nos reuniremos con el Ama para que empiece a enseñarte.

Al recordar eso, Naruto hizo una imitación bastante buena de una aspiradora absorbiendo toda la comida a gran velocidad apenas dejando migajas ante la atónita vista de Chachamaru.

-Estaba delicioso.-Dijo Naruto agradecido un minuto después.

-Me alegra eso.-Sonrió ella al salir de su estupor.-Sigueme entonces, por favor. El Ama nos espera.

Salió de la cama y siguió a la criada por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al sótano.

No era el típico sótano vacío oscuro polvoriento y siniestro. De hecho parecía mas una extensa biblioteca que nada. Había varios libros que Naruto tuvo la sensación de que eran de magia. Puede que fuese el titulo "Necronomicon para tarados: Crea un siervo no muerto simple de tu mascota muerta. Tu mejor amigo de nuevo a tu lado y no requiere comida. Advertencia: Según el hechizo puede requerir baños frecuentes" o " Mil y un usos para cada hechizo: Consejos para el mago astuto". En el centro de dicha biblioteca se encontraba Evangeline delante de una pizarra.

-Parece que has dormido bien, no, Boya?-Sonrió ella.-Bien, necesitaras ese cerebro tuyo descansado. Sienta-te.

Naruto la miró fijamente un momento:

-Y de verdad...de verdad no te importa que lleve el alma del Kyubi dentro de mi?

-Primero de todo, el nos dijo su nombre, Kurama, así que usalo.-Recordó ella como reprendiendo a un alumno distraído.-Segundo, por que debería importarme? Soy un vampiro shinso después de todo.

-Va...vampiro?-Preguntó Naruto algo inquietado.

-Si, el monstruo chupasangres inmortal. Y sienta-te de una vez.

Naruto la obedeció, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Que significa "shinso"?

-Lo aprenderás cuando estudiemos a los vampiros. Y antes de que lo preguntes, soy una de los legendarios Daylight Walkers, los vampiros mas poderosos, tanto que además de su gran poder no tenían las debilidades de los demás vampiros.

-Salvo el ajo, Ama.-Dijo Chachazero que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Si, gracias por recordármelo.-Murmuró con algo de molestia.- Ahora, Boya, empiezan las clases. Has leído sobre el chakra, imagino.

-Si, Evangeline. Ya puedo moldearlo en realidad.

-Primero de nada, llámame Maestra.-Dijo ella.-Y segundo, entonces perfecto, eso facilita mi explicación. Veras, el chakra se compone de la energía mental, algunos dicen que espiritual, pero eso no es así, no puedes usar esa energía tan libremente sin morir, así que se usa como medio o filtro para no gastarla; y energía física o Ki.-Explicó ella recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.- Pues bien, la energía mágica, o maná, proviene de la energía mental, filtrada a trabes de la energía espiritual y sintonizando y absorbiendo la energía sin moldear del ambiente.

-Pero, Maestra.-Dijo Naruto una vez Evangeline pausó su explicación.- Jiraya, mi padrino es un Sennin, capaz de sintonizar la energía del ambiente para crear el chakra de la naturaleza, pero si se hace mal te transformas en una rana de piedra.

-Eso es cierto de lo que investigué, pero eso es porque absorbe la energía con su propio chakra y la mezcla con el sin filtrarla con la energía espiritual.-Explicó ella.- No hay ningún problema con esto.

-Oh, bien.

-Ahora, antes de pasar a lo bueno, Boya, yo he de atender unos asuntos. Hasta que vuelva, pasaras el rato averiguando como sentir tu energía física, mental y espiritual. No puedo decir de las dos primeras, siempre son distintas en cada uno, pero la ultima es siempre como una inquietud en el corazón.-Explicó ella.-Si luego aun no he vuelto, Chachamaru te enseñará las bases de pociones y alquimia teóricas hasta que vuelva.

Chasqueó los dedos sonriendo con suficiencia mientras aparecía una nube de humo que la transformó para aparentar unos 20 años antes de hundirse en su sombra.

Mientras Naruto meditaba obedeciendo las instrucciones de su nueva maestra, esta se transportó a la parte trasera de la torre Hokage y sacó unas gafas mágicas nuevas. Con ellas nadie sospecharía de ella, tenían un encanto de confusión, y quien la viera la consideraría una persona que ve a diario pero con la que nunca interactúa normalmente.

Se dirigió calmadamente tras ir a documentación y recoger un par de papeles y luego fue al despacho del Hokage.

Tras recibir invitación tras picar a la puerta, se encontró al joven rubio, con un parecido sorprendente a Naruto mirándola.

-Buenos días señorita.-Saludó el sonriendo ante la pausa al papeleo.-En que puedo ayudarla.

-Buenos días, Hokage sama.-Saludó ella cortes con una leve reverencia.-Necesitaba que firmara estos papeles.

-Ah...claro.-Dijo el con un tic en el ojo ante el papeleo. No se molestó en leerlo, pues si no la conocía realmente era que no tenia poder para solicitar nada que cambiara la aldea, los documentos tenían sellos para ello siempre.-Donde?

-Aquí aquí y aquí.-Señaló ella.-Y diga-me, he oído que fue el cumpleaños de sus hijos ayer.

-Ah, si.-Dijo, feliz de tener una distracción.- Natsumi tiene ya 4 años. Es tan activa y alegre...en breve empezaremos su entrenamiento, se que nos hará orgullosos.

Evangeline dejó pasar unos segundos mientras Minato firmaba, dándole la oportunidad de hablar de Naruto también. No lo hizo.

-Y su otro hijo?

-Oh, Naruto.-Comentó firmando como si el tema fuera el tiempo que hacia.-No tenemos mucho tiempo ya que Natsumi debe aprender sobre el poder del Kyubi. Ya aprenderá en la academia.

-Ya veo.-Comentó fingiendo una sonrisa al confirmar que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que Naruto también cumplió años...ni recordó que existía hasta que ella le preguntó sobre el.-También debería firmar aquí.

-Oh, gracias.-Dijo firmando un ultimo recuadro y sellando el documento.-Que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias, eso haré y lo mismo digo.

Y entonces se fue y desapareció en la primera sombra que encontró. Reemergió en la biblioteca donde dejó a Naruto, ya en su forma real y sin las gafas.

-Vaya.-Dijo al ver como Naruto estudiaba y escuchaba las instrucciones de Chachamaru sobre pociones.-Me alegro de haber dejado instrucciones. No ha tardado tanto como creí, pero avanzas rápido, Boya.

-Gra...gracias Maestra.

-Hn, es realmente interesante ya que nunca he enseñado a nadie desde cero, pero parece que llegaras lejos.-Anunció ella.-Bozu(Niño) ya no tendrás que preocuparte de que en algún momento tus padres te reclamen bloqueando tu aprendizaje y que luego te desechen como este tiempo.

-No?  
-No, he obtenido tu custodia. En un principio solo iba a ser legalmente tu cuidadora, pero ya que tu padre apenas ha reaccionado a tu nombre me las he apañado para que acepte tu renuncia a tu clan. No eres legalmente mi hijo, pero eres un Uzumaki por sangre, es mas amplio que los Namikaze, así que Kushina no te puede reclamar por ello, y a la vez un McDowell honorario.

-De...De verdad?-Preguntó con alegría.-Soy...libre?

-Claro. Entre eso y que solo alguien con magia puede abrir la entrada a este lugar no podrán hacer nada.

-Pero...yo no se magia aun, como entre?

-Hay dos tipos de magos respecto a eso: Los que nacieron con un gran poder mágico potencial y los que han de aprender a crear esa magia. Tu eres de los primeros, así que será mas fácil para ti entrenar.-Explicó.-Mientras que la gente debe aprender a crear, almacenar, usar y reponer magia, tu solo has de saber crearla para reponerla y aumentarla. Ahora deja las pociones para mas tarde, vas a aprender a llamar y crear poder mágico.

Naruto asintió infantilmente ansioso.

-Tras eso pasaremos a enseñarte conjuros simples de practica. Generalmente se usa una varita como medio, pero ese otro que llevas servirá también.

-Otro medio? Pero si no tengo ninguno.

-No seas idiota niño. En serio no lo sabias?-Preguntó ella con diversión.-Ese anillo que llevas colgado del cuello con runas inscritas es un medio de gran poder, mucho mas efectivo que una estúpida varita.

-En...en serio?

-Si, pero primero lo primero.

Naruto cerró los ojos, adoptando una mueca de concentración siguiendo las instrucciones de Evangeline.

Eso provocó que dicha vampira se alegrase de las barreras de privacidad que impedían que nadie captara nada del recinto desde fuera, porque ella quedó muy muy sorprendida al ver la columna de luz blanca y azul que se elevó rodeando al niño, lanzando leves olas por el viento que levantó la concentración mágica.

"Increíble" Pensó la shinso. "No he oído de un poder en bruto desde el inicio desde el Thosand Master."

-MUY BIEN BOYA.-Gritó al notar que también absorbía y regeneraba correctamente así su poder por puro instinto.-ES SUFICIENTE.

Naruto obedeció, desapareciendo la luz mágica de donde estaba, volviendo como al comienzo.

-Estuvo...Bien?-Preguntó el con incertidumbre.

-Bien? Niño, no he visto semejante poder mágico desde mi ultimo aprendiz, una de sus aliadas llamada Konoka o el padre de mi aprendiz, y eran los magos mas poderosos jamas concebidos a parte de mi.-Sonrió ella.-Y además tiraste de la magia ambiental instintivamente a la perfección. Lo hiciste mejor que bien.

Naruto no pudo evitar saltar y cantar victoria riendo con entusiasmo. Poco le duró.

-NO TE CONFIES TANTO, BOYA.-Gritó ella parándolo en seco.-Eso fue lo mas fácil. Ponte el anillo, ahora las cosas van a ser mas complicadas.

Naruto se puso el anillo, que le iba algo grande en el dedo, pero mágicamente se ajusto para irle...bueno, como anillo al dedo.

-Ahora siente tu magia, solo una pequeña cantidad, desviala a la punta de tu dedo y pronuncia: _Practe Biginat, Ardescat._-Pronunció ella creando una pequeña llama, como la de un mechero en la punta de su dedo.

_-Practe Biginar, Ardescat._-Pronunció Naruto con entusiasmo. Pero no pasó nada.

Probó, probó y probó...Estuvo horas solo para ese hechizo simple de principiante. Hasta que de repente...

-_Practe Biginar. ARDESCAT._

Entonces, una bola de luz comprimida del tamaño de un guisante apareció en la punta de su dedo y estalló en un chispazo.

-Oh, esa estuvo cerca. Quizás deberíamos parar para ir a comer.

-_Practe Biginar._-Pronunció listo para insistir una vez mas.-_ARDESCAT._

Esta vez en su dedo solo se dio un pequeño chispazo como de mechero, pero ese chispazo explotó en una enorme bola de fuego, que redujo las velas que iluminaban el circulo en el que estaban(Por lo que por suerte no se dañaron los libros) a vapor. Y quemó las cejas de Naruto y dejó hollín en su cara.

-Wow.-Tosió Naruto.

-B...B..BMMUAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHA...OH, DIOS MIO.-Se reía histericamente la vampira.-MUAHAHAHA...ESE ENORME PODER TUYO SE HA VUELTO DESFABORABLE ESTA VEZ, NO?

-Bu...BUENO. Al menos logré algo.

-Haahahaha...Si, a ver. Prueba una vez mas, parece que ya has arrancado tras cinco horas de intentos.

-_Practe Biginar. Ardescat._

Una pequeña llama, como la de un mechero salió de la punta del dedo de Naruto, que en cuanto la apagó empezó a dar saltos de la emoción y la alegría.

-Creo que te has ganado algo por la insistencia, Boya.-Dijo Evangeline.-Elije un restaurante que yo invito.

-Ama, tiene dinero contemporáneo?-Preguntó la criada de pelo verde.

-Hmm? El único dinero que había en la bóveda son dracmas para viajes entre dimensiones, pero ayer noche fui a vender un par de trastos viejos y saqué una fortuna.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Vamos, gaki. Donde?

-AL ICHIRAKU RAMEN.

-Ohh, Ramen?-Preguntó alzando una ceja y empezando a andar.-Hace literalmente siglos que no lo pruebo. A que esperas? Guía el camino.

(Poco después, en el puesto de ramen...)

Tras un rato andando tranquilamente, finalmente llegaron al Ichiraku. Bueno, no fue tan tranquilo, ya que durante la caminata todos miraban mal y con odio a Naruto. Unos pocos se atrevieron a tratar de intimidar y apalear al niño y a su nueva cuidadora, pero siendo sinceros...la paciencia no fue nunca el fuerte de Evangeline, y aun menos con esa característica sin limite alguno llamada estupidez humana. Así que un par acabaron con una hipercongelación(Uno perdió una mano por ello), Tres con laceraciones múltiples y el resto con la mayoría de los huesos rotos y con el mensaje "No molestéis a mi protegido" tallados en la carne de sus espaldas(Cortesía de Chachazero con una navaja al rojo vivo). Era obvio que no iban a molestarles en un tiempo.

-Eso ha sido IMPRESIONANTE E INCREIBLE.-Saltó el rubio al llegar.

-Cuando vives cientos de años aprendes unas cuantas cosas Boya.-Sonrió Evangeline.-No te preocupes, magia no es lo único que voy a enseñarte. Solo no hables de la misma.

-Eh? Por que no?

-Porque la gente buscará o atacarte aun mas, buscar mas poder a tu costa o una solución para todo molestándote mas.-Explicó Evangeline.-Puedes hablar de ello cuando seas capaz de imponer limites con tu propia fuerza, hasta entonces mantenlo en secreto o haz-lo pasar por jutsus secretos.

-Entendido Maestra.-Aceptó Naruto mientras entraban al local.

Una vez dentro, el cocinero le saludó:

-Oh, Naruto, como va? Trayendo un cliente para compensar cuando te invitamos?

-En realidad hoy invita ella, viejo.

-Ohh...Me alegro, pero...Advierto que come por un ejercito.

-No importa.-Respondió Evangeline, que estaba en su forma adulta antes de decir la frase mágica.-El dinero no es problema.

Posteriormente, el viejo seria 17 tazones de ramen mas rico.


	2. Chtr2 El retorno del Evangelio Oscuro

HOLA MIS SEGUIDORES Y DISCIPULOS. Mas me vale que os guste este capitulo y que valga la pena la espera, porque me lo he currado. La razón por la que tardo es porque, aunque me centro en uno, escribo varios a la vez, así si se me ocurre algo lo escribo antes de que se me olvide(Y aun y así se me olvidan cosas), y antes de que alguien lo pregunte, el próximo en publicarse será Harry Shuzen, así que estad alerta. Espero que disfrutéis.

Mucha gente me preguntó por el anillo. Iba a esperar mas, pero consideré que ya tuvisteis bastante con la espera. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá Eva destruyendo a mansalva en un flashback(Cuando leáis todo el capitulo sabréis que destruirá) así como el salto temporal hasta la academia y tras pasarla. Espero que os guste cuando lo publique.

–

–

–

"El mundo es solo para los que luchan por el."

–

–

–

Pasaron meses desde el primer encuentro de Evangeline con Naruto, y este avanzó a un ritmo increíble. De hecho pasó un año. Un año de avances hasta el nivel actual.

"Este mocoso...realmente entrará en la categoría de monstruo algún día." Comentó Evangeline en su mente, observando que tan bien estudiaba las formulas mágicas y las aprendía Naruto. "Avanza a un ritmo alarmante."

-Muy bien, Naruto, sigamos con lo básico.-Dijo Eva.-Ahora recita-me el canto del conjuro de curación.

-_Tui Gratia Iovis Gratia Sit Cura_, Maestra.

-Bien, cual es el dato que lo califica como curación básica?

-Solo sirve con heridas y lesiones simples. Con mucho poder puede curar huesos rotos fácilmente. Dicho de otra manera, solo cura lo que puede ser tratado con primeros auxilios mundanos o enfermedades simples que se curan con reposo.-Explicó Naruto.-Además, solo muestra un nivel aproximado del daño sin detalles, a diferencia de la curación avanzada, que muestra la extensión y detalle del daño, incluyendo una imagen mental del interior de la lesión y muestran la curación de nivel clínico mas que una simple enfermería como esta básica.

-Perfecto, Boya. Ahora, aprovechando que el alma de Kurama no cura heridas de ese tipo menos que sean una molestia, vamos a practicar.

Dolió al cortarse. Escocía cuando no podía hacerlo bien, y, aunque como con Eva la magia curativa no era su mejor baza, parece que tampoco se le daba mal, ya que en solo siete intentos dominó el conjuro haciendo que no quedara ni cicatriz. Ahora que sabia canalizar bien su magia iba mas rápido con lo básico, pero este era muy fácil, y aun y así...era un genio.

"Y yo creía que Negi era inteligente y con talento..." Pensaba observando como había pasado del desastre y desorientación a la perfección con solo un intento de diferencia. "Pero esto...No es un talento normal, lo hace mal al principio y sin darse cuenta registra cada error...Y los invierte todos de golpe. Me estremezco pensando como será con el ninjutsu."

-Claro que con las artes marciales paso a paso no podrá hacer lo mismo...-Murmuró para si misma.

-Hm? Ha dicho algo, Maestra?

-No, solo he recordado que tenemos que conseguir algo en marcha.-Dijo ella empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.-Sigueme, vamos a poner en marcha tus otras enseñanzas.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casa, Evangeline tuvo bien claro que era el mejor momento para empezar esto. Naruto no tenia una gran habilidad física aun, ni abundaba la gente en quien confiar para cubrirle, por lo que no podía permitirse confiar solo en la magia, incluso con el chakra. Aun si elegía empezar como mago-hechicero y atacar desde atrás cubierto por sus aliados, necesitaba saber reaccionar si le alcanzaban, de lo contrario la magia seria contraproducente.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la biblioteca del sótano.

Naruto se preguntaba: Por que la maestra lo había llevado allí? Un examen? Un discurso sobre la mentalidad? Una explicación compleja? No...

No fue nada de eso. Evangeline lo llevó hasta una puerta al fondo de la pared al otro lado. Al abrirla había tres tubos de ensayo gigantes, de exposición al vacío con un cuerpo en cada uno, cada cuerpo rodeado por energía mágica haciendo como de liquido amniótico.

Quienes eran estas tres chicas?

-Mi máxima creación.-Musitó Evangeline mirándolas fijamente, no dejando claro si contestaba la pregunta no pronunciada de Naruto o si hablaba para si misma.

-Maestra? Que...?

-Naruto, estas tres chicas, son mis mejores y mas complejas marionetas.-Anunció ella, ya claramente en la realidad de nuevo.-Fueron hace siglos compañeras de clase mías y colaboradoras en un grupo de la magia. Definitivamente las mas hábiles, de forma que cuando murieron...Preservé un pedazo del alma de cada una, y pasé décadas creando estas marionetas.

-Pero parecen tan...

-Reales? Esa es la idea.-Expuso ella.-Ellas ya llegaron al final de sus vidas, y querían unirse a sus seres queridos en el mas aya, pero tenían tal habilidad y conocimientos de la misma, tales que no volverían a aparecer, que no podía permitir que se perdieran. Cree estos cuerpo, una imitación artificial exacta de sus cuerpos jóvenes, e insufle el fragmento con sus conocimientos y algunos rasgos en cada una.

-Las...trajiste de vuelta?

-Nah? No querían volver, son solo como robots, obedecen, pero son personas distintas. Empezaremos con...Si, Kaede servirá para compaginar.

Evangeline apretó un botón en un tuvo, y este se iluminó antes de desaparecer.

Tras la expansión de una pequeña humareda, la marioneta dio un salto mortal y aterrizó arrodillada, vestida con un traje ninja rojo oscuro y vendas, con su largo pelo verde recogido en una cola de caballo y mirándoles a trabes de sus ojos rasgados que parecían estar cerrados o ser los de un zorro.

-Ara, ara, despertarme tras tanto tiempo...-Murmuró levantándose, mostrando ser bastante alta y tener bastante busto.-Para que me necesitas, Eva-dono?

-No soy yo quien te necesita, sino el Boya aquí.-Explicó señalando a Naruto.-Es mi nuevo aprendiz, pero también va para ninja. Creo que tu entrenamiento vendrá bien también.

-Ohh...Un ninja, -degozaru? -Preguntó ella entre curiosidad e impresión.-Bien, no te importa si lo llevo de inmediato al campo de la esfera? Tengo un tiempo limitado como sabes...

-No, adelante...Estoy investigando algo para mas adelante de todos modos.-Le dijo la rubia.-Solo que se lleve los pergaminos de estudio de fuego para aprender en sus descansos. Para fin de año quiero que tenga mas nivel que Negi boya al comienzo.

-Bien entonces.-Dijo la ninja con un aura siniestra.-Que comience la tortura.

(3 Días después)

Tres meses de infierno físico. Dentro de la esfera de diorama donde entrenaron, un día dentro era una hora fuera. Estuvieron aproximadamente tres meses ahí dentro.

Las dos primeras semanas a penas usó magia, solo para no olvidarla y repasar sus conocimientos. El resto de esas dos semanas fue para aprender a usar las armas la primera semana, Shurikens, Kunai y cadenas, y la segunda aprendiendo Koga Taijutsu, que por cierto era muy fluido y ágil, genial para evitar golpes y golpear en descuidos o puntos blandos. No le extrañaría saber tanto de puntos así como un Hyuga promedio ahora.

La tercera semana se invirtió en aprender distintas formas de usar el Ki, la energía física. Trepar a los arboles, caminar por el agua, saltar...Era como con el chakra, de hecho, la gente usaba chakra siguiendo la corriente cultural, ya que se creó el chakra de esa manera ya que con el ki no se podían hacer técnicas naturales. El Ki era mucho mas potente que el chakra, unas cuatro veces normalmente, así que tuvo que aprender de paso control del mismo y a usar cantidades mínimas. Cargando la misma cantidad para reforzar un golpe que con chakra podía tener una cuarta parte de la fuerza de los legendarios golpes de Tsunade.

Una vez aprendidas esas maneras, Kaede le enseñó la versión original del bunshin, el kawarimi y el kagebunshin. El henge se debería hacer con chakra, pero ella le enseñó como disfrazarse de forma increíblemente realista.

Por poner ejemplo, al salir de la esfera era la mitad de hábil que Kaede cuando Negi llegó a Mahora, y aproximadamente una tercera parte de fuerte.

En cuanto a magia, cumplió con las expectativas, y practicó y estudió a cada descanso, durmiendo muy poco.

No tenia el poder de Negi al llegar a Mahora, en cuanto a magia, pero aproximadamente la mitad y bastante mas habilidad. Un gran logro considerando su edad.

Cuando por fin salió de la esfera lo que fueron 3 días después, Naruto miró hacia su maestra, pero no la vio.

-Que pasa, Boya?

-Raaameeen...-Gimió Naruto cual Zombi.

-Que?

-Raaaameeen...

-Parece que echa mucho de menos su comida favorita, Eva-dono. -Sonrió la marioneta Ninja.

-Bueno, con el infierno sin descanso que ha pasado creo que se lo ha ganado. Naruto, yo invi...- No pudo terminar la frase, que Naruto usó instintivamente el shundo, sin saber usarlo, por lo que consciente no podría, para pasar de largo gritando "RAMEN GRATIS".-...to.

-Parece que la mayor de las magias sera siempre el estomago masculino, degozaru.-Sonrió la marioneta ninja.-En fin, yo volveré a reposar.

-Ya te vas, Kaede?

-Si, he estado mucho tiempo activa.

-Bueno, supongo que es lógico.-Dijo la vampira.- La técnica de activación para un alma incompleta no es algo que esté completo aun. Debe haber sido agotador, y esto ha ido mucho mas allá de lo esperado.

-Valió la pena. Ya tiene el nivel de un genin novato medio y apenas ha empezado la academia.-Se rió retirándose la Ninja.- Por favor, despierta-me de nuevo cuando se gradué o lo asciendan, quiero ver la ironía del poder.

-No te preocupes, me gusta el publico.

-Has completado la teoría de Negi-bozu, no?

-Re descubierto, en realidad.-Dijo la vampira.-Ese tonto discípulo...descubrir algo así y no revelarlo, he tenido que volver a montar el puzzle para el Boya rubio. Se lo aplicaré en cuanto tenga algo mas de poder mágico, ya que requiere mas energía que uno normal para hacer un circuito estable eficiente.

-Hmmm...Ese será divertido de ver, degozaru.

Y entonces bajó a la sala secreta para re introducirse en su sueño. Por su parte, Eva solo chasqueó los dedos, cambiando a su forma adulta y dirigiéndose con Chachazero al puesto de Ramen. A saber cuanto habría comido ya el enano rubio.

(Poco después)

23 tazones de ramen. 23 tazones de ramen y subiendo. Evangeline no sabia como aun no había podido responder como se las apañaba un mocoso canijo(En proceso de hacerse mas fornido, pero por ahora canijo) para comer semejante cantidad de ramen sin explotar o dar indicios de donde lo metía.

Mientras tanto, dentro del sello, en la jaula de Kurama, el Kyubi cantaba alegremente ante un tazon de ramen enorme, no de su tamaño, pero enorme, aprovechándolo para recrear su cuerpo y su chakra a partir del alimento...ramen, dulce ambrosía de los dioses...

Nada de esto notó Evangeline, que solo se comía su ramen de cerdo mientras observaba como Naruto seguía aspirando su comida.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos de allí, la familia de Naruto seguía con su vida todo ese tiempo, sus padres no notando que Naruto Faltara, y Natsumi aceptó no decírselo a ellos por parte de Naruto. El caso es que Natsumi también entrenó muy duro, quizás no tanto como Naruto(Porque Evangeline era una conductora de esclavos cuando quería), pero aun y así muy duro, y era bastante avanzada también. Sus padres habían remarcado en ella por ahora un buen nivel de Taijutsu y el uso de Kunai y Shuriken, así como un buen control de chakra, y empezarían pronto a enseñarle alguna técnica elemental, además, ya conocía las básicas, salvo el bunshin, que era incapaz.

El caso es que tras una muy buena sesión de entrenamiento, decidieron dejar que Natsumi elegir donde cenarían.

La respuesta fue bastante obvia:

-Quiero ir al Ichiraku.-Dijo alegremente.

Riendo sonoramente, tras haberse duchado todos para quitarse el sudor, se vistieron y fueron al puesto de ramen. Al llegar y saludar, se sentaron en una mesa.

-Buenas tardes, Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama, Natsumi-chan.-Saludó Ayame cortésmente a su llegada

-Buenas tardes, Ayame/-san/-chan.-Respondieron a la vez en ese orden Kushina, Minato y Natsumi.

-Que van a tomar?

-Yo tomaré un miso ramen.-Ordenó Minato.

-Yo uno de pollo por favor.-Dijo Kushina.

-Yo los dos.-Adivinad quien.

-Natsumi, no será eso mucho?-Preguntó su madre preocupada.

-Araara, Kushina-sama. Sabemos que acabará repitiendo mas que eso.-Dijo sonriendo la camarera.-Además, seguro que necesita reponer tras el entrenamiento, en, Natsumi-chan?

-Haaaaai...-Dijo ella alegremente.

Ayame se marchó con los pedidos, llevándoselos al chef, su padre, mientras la familia seguía su conversación.

-Has avanzado muy rápido, Natsumi-chan.-Alabó Kushina. Cuando crezcas un poco mas podremos empezar a enseñarte kenjutsu.

-En serio?

-Lo primero es lo primero, debes aprender mas de Taijutsu para moverte mejor y ser mas flexible.-Dijo Minato.- Además, deberías aprender mas sobre jutsus primero y quizás algo de Genjutsu, así entrenaras también el chakra y la mente.

-Haaaiii...-Dijo alegre, como solo una niña puede ser.

Entonces Minato desvió la vista un momento, y vio incrédulo como a dos mesas de distancia, ante una silueta de una mujer rubia de espaldas, había una montaña de tazones vacíos. No era posible que esa mujer...Nah. Vio como a los lados de la figura aparecían unos brazos de niño, dejando otro bol.

-Venga Boya, no te pases tanto.-Dijo la mujer rubia.-Se que dije que podías comer tanto como quisieras, y no me retracto, no soy pobre precisamente...Pero no quiero un aprendiz con mal de estomago en las clases.

-Pero Maestra...-Dijo la voz del niño, que ahora Minato sabia por como se refería a ella que no estaba relacionado con la mujer, y cuya voz llamó su atención, así como la de su mujer y su hija, los progenitores pensando en que esa voz les sonaba de algo, Mientras que a Natsumi se le iluminó la cara.-Nunca me he puesto enferme, excepto por un único resfriado en mi vida.

-Donde diablos has metido todo ese ramen, por cierto?-Dijo ella girando la cara para mirar mejor la montaña de tazones vacíos, permitiéndole a Minato ver su cara de perfil, reconociéndola como la mujer que le pidió que firmara unos formularios hace un año.-Ni de broma todo eso puede caber en un cuerpo de niño pequeño.

-No lo se...Metabolismo raro?

-No se me ocurre otra explicación.-Dijo la mujer, mientras Kurama dentro del sello se reía de ella y de su desconcierto ahora que no lo oía.

-NIIIIII-CHAAAANN...-Gritó Natsumi, corriendo como un borrón pelirrojo, lanzándose como un misil a abrazar a su hermano, ya que pese a haberle visto varias veces y haber jugado en el parque, al haber estado mas ocupados hacia meses que no se veían.

-AHGG...-Gritó Naruto, estrellándose contra el suelo, para muy sonora y vocal diversión de Evangeline, que hacia lo posible para no reír histericamente.

-PFFFF...HAHAHAHA...Meses de entrenamiento de agilidad y reflejos conmigo y Chachazero, además de todo ese entrenamiento con Kaede que tachaste de infernal...Y eres derribado por una niña mas pequeña que tu. HAHAHAHA...

-U...URUSAI. Aun estoy aprendiendo, y aun estoy en éxtasis por el ramen...-Se excusó Naruto.- Natsumi, que haces aquí? No te esperaba.

-Vine a cenar tras un entrenamiento muy cansado. Tou-san y Kaa-san me trajeron.

Efectivamente, los dos mencionados miraban a los dos niños a dos mesas de distancia.

-Naruto? Desde cuando estas aquí?-Preguntó desconcertada Kushina, y preocupándose. Como no había notado que su hijo no iba con ellos?-Y que hacías ya aquí?

-Creo que todo eso puede ser respondido por la enorme montaña de platos a la vista.-Señaló con ironía Evangeline.

-Naruto, que estabas pensando?-Preguntó Negando con la cabeza el Yondaime.- Molestar así a la señora e irte por tu cuenta...

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos Evangeline se palmeó la frente, sacó 30 ryo de oro y se los entregó a Naruto.

-No me lo puedo creer, acertaste de lleno.-Murmuró Eva.

-Te lo dije.

-Acertar en que? Naruto, deja de Jugar, y ven aquí. Y pide disculpas.-Dijo Kushina.

-Paga de nuevo y llora.-Dijo Naruto tendiendo la mano, depositando Eva otra cantidad de monedas murmurando "Increíble".

-Realmente sois muy negligentes, verdad?-Gruñó sonriendo torcidamente la vampira.-No os habéis dado cuenta?

-Darnos cuenta de que?-Gruñó irritado el Hokage.

-De que, Hokage-sama, desde que Naruto cumplió los dos años apenas habéis notado que existe, lo habéis descuidado notoriamente mientras cuidabais a vuestra hija.-Expresó Evangeline.-De que no ha recibido mas que un único regalo de cumpleaños en su vida de vosotros, y otro de Natsumi. De que hay veces en que olvidasteis alimentarlo...

Los dos padres se ponían cada vez mas pálidos ante los fallos y errores que la rubia señalaba. Realmente hicieron todo eso? Fue tan mal? Y la cosa siguió.

-De que decidisteis dejar de lado a Naruto en su entrenamiento para favorecer a su hermana, alegando que solo era un niño y no lo entendería o lograría pese a tener la edad de su hermana solo porque esta tiene el poder del Kyubi, pese a que es un genio.-Expresó la vampira antes de rematar.- De que lo hice mi aprendiz y desde ese mismo día, Hokage, firmaste un documento jurídico dándome la custodia de Naruto, renunciando tu y tu familia a la misma y excomulgándolo con honor de la familia y del clan Namikaze y desde ese día hace un año ha vivido conmigo.

Ahora los dos estaban al borde del infarto. Como...como no se habían dado cuenta?

-Y hay cosas que no he mencionado, pero no es mi historia para contar.-Dijo antes de mirar a Natsumi, que aun abrazaba a Naruto nostálgica y con añoranza.-Tu le diste ese anillo a Naruto de amuleto, no?

-Ha...HAI.-Tartamudeó levemente, ya que notaba el poder en esta mujer, y ese poder era por lo que sus padres(A parte de por el shock) no se habían revuelto.

-Debo darte las gracias, nos ha ayudado mucho.-Expresó ella tranquilizadora.-Habría sido problemático enseñarle sin un medio así, los que tengo yo no se adaptarían a el o es muy joven para usarlos. Sabes? Yo tenia uno exactamente igual hace tiempo.

-En serio?-Preguntaron los dos niños a la vez(Natsumi ilusionada porque su regalo, pese a que parecía una baratija, resultó ser útil), para que Naruto siguiera.-Y donde está ahora, que paso?

-Se lo di a mi anterior aprendiz.-Dijo restándole importancia.-Yo no lo necesitaba, a el le iría mejor. En fin, Naruto, ya jugaras otro día con ella, tenemos que volver.

-Oye, espera.-Dijo Minato llevando su mano hacia el hombro de la rubia.-No puedes solo decir que te llevaste a nuestro hijo y...AHHG...

Minato chilló dolorido cuando una pequeña mano de muñeca estrujó su mano, viendo que venia de un títere de pelo verde recién aparecido.

-Nadie toca indignamente a mi ama.-Dijo con voz monocorde pero con una sádica nota de diversión la muñeca sacando un cuchillo enorme de hacha, dispuesta a rebanar el brazo.-Seras castigado.

-CHACHAZERO.-Espetó Eva deteniéndola.-Que crees que estas haciendo?

-Castigar al indigno ama.

-Y cual es el castigo adecuado?-Exigió con la ceja alzada.

-Cortarle el testiculo izquierdo si es un hombre, si es una mujer 20 azotes en las piernas.-Admitió el títere como una niña capturada haciendo algo malo, mientras los Namikaze(Naruto incluido al oír de la castración) perdían el color de la cara.

-Exacto. Y como castigo esta vez se perdonará al Yondaime y no administraras ningún castigo que implique sangre.

-PERO...

-NADA DE PEROS. No tolero la desobediencia.

-Si, ama.

-Ahora, si me disculpáis, mi discípulo y yo hemos tenido un entrenamiento agotador y el necesita descansar tras la cena.-Dijo ella cortes pero cortante.-Naruto, vámonos.

-U...UN MOMENTO.-Exclamó Kushina, aun resistiéndose a que su hijo estuviera lejos de su alcance y aprendiera enseñanzas de alguien a quien no conocían en vez de las de su familia.- Naruto es demasiado joven para entrenar y...

-Es 15 minutos mayor que la hija que tan eficientemente entrenáis, y empezó a la misma edad que los Uchiha o Hyuga empiezan a entrenar a sus hijos, así como lo hacían los Senju. Insinúas que los clanes mas fuertes y prestigiosos hacen las cosas mal o que no tienen ni idea? Por no hablar de que ellos les prestan atención y crían a la vez.-Espetó ella a Kushina helándola.-Además, tienes la mas remota idea de que enseño yo?

-Ehhh...No. Que...?

-No es asunto tuyo.-La silenció Evangeline.-Pero en vista de que mis enseñanzas y mis métodos son infinitamente distintos a los tuyos, es obvio que solo YO se que edad es adecuada y cual no, y solo YO tengo derecho a decidir en ritmo y el comienzo de las mismas. Tu por otro lado, no. Naruto, nos vamos. Chachazero, mutila a cualquier espía que trate de seguirnos a casa, que salga del servicio durante un tiempo.

-Hai Maestra/Ama.-Dijeron a la vez Naruto y Chachazero, despidiéndose de Natsumi.

Entonces, los tres, vampira, niño y marioneta salieron tras pagar la cuenta, dejando atrás a un Namikaze y una Uzumaki muy desconcertados y consternados. Todo lo que Evangeline dijo les hizo ver que algo no iba muy bien, pero...No podía ser todo cierto, no? No?

Pero el desconcierto venia de otra pregunta: Que eran las otras cosas que no les había dicho?

Por su parte, ya alejados del puesto de ramen, ambos rubios empezaron a reírse al recordar las caras de los Namikaze.

-Oh dios...OH DIOS...HAHAHAHAHA...ESO ha sido genial HAHAHA...

-Lo se HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...No les ponen en vereda muy a menudo, no? HAHAHA...

-No Hahahah...Pero hay algo que dijiste que me dejó pensando...-Dijo mirando el anillo mágicamente ajustado a su dedo.-De donde vino mi anillo? Dijiste que lo reconociste porque tuviste uno igual...No es el que le diste a tu anterior discípulo?

-No, ese mocoso no iba a soltar su anillo ni aun si lo vaporizaran.-Se rió ella.-Le daría miedo mi reacción. No, ese anillo perteneció a su padre, uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia, sino el que mas, el gran héroe. El mil conjuros, el maestro del rayo, el mil relámpagos, el alalbra, el líder del Ala Rubra...Nagi Springfield, el Thousand Master.

-WOW, Sugoi...Suena muy fuerte.-Se impresionó Naruto.-Realmente dominaba mil conjuros como dice su nombre?

-Ese idiota? Ni de broma. Solo conocí hechizos, se le daban mal los estudios y dejó la escuela de magia a medias para ir a la guerra.-Restó ella importancia riéndose, haciendo que Naruto tuviera una gran gota de sudor estilo anime en la sien.-Pero era un monstruo luchando. Ni siquiera se sabia su hechizo favorito porque era muy largo y luchaba con una mano mientras leía en el libro mágico que aguantaba con la otra el hechizo que necesitaba.

-Pa...pareces apreciarle mucho, Maestra.-Dijo Naruto impresionado por como la realidad era mas impresionante y exagerada que las exageraciones.

-Apreciarle? Estas de coña, blondie?-Saltó Chachazero.-El Ama estaba locamente enamorada de Nagi, loquita por sus huesos.

-CHACHAZERO.-Exclamó muy roja la mujer, tratando de alcanzar al títere corriendo en círculos para estrangularlo.

-Ohhh...Era tan divertido verla correr tras el.-Se divertía recordando la muñeca mientras huía.- Por eso tenia el anillo que le dio a Negi-bozu.

-NO TE ATREVAS.

-Eh? Es verdad, por que tenia la Maestra un anillo mágico?-Preguntó con intriga el Jinchuriki.- Ella no necesita un medio para usar magia.

-NO LO HAGAS O TE CONVIERTO EN UNA BARBIE.

Chachazero ignoró los reclamos, sabiendo que su ama nunca fabricaría una barbie para traspasar el alma de su títere por si misma, y hacia siglos que se destruyeron, por suerte, y ya no se fabricaban.

-Se diria que esos anillos son piezas de colección de gran poder, solo dos de ese modelo, creados una sola vez por el fabricante Leir Magnus.-Relató Chachazero.- Nagi consiguió uno, y cuando el ama lo supo...

-NO TE ATREVAS, MUÑECA DE SATANAS.

-...Consiguió el otro para sentirse mas cercana a el.-Remató Chachazero, para vergüenza de la vampira.- Cuando creyó que Nagi murió y años después se le dio información de que estaba vivo, tras satisfacerle el avance de Negi-bozu le dio el anillo, aunque no le dijo que era el gemelo del de su padre.

CRAC. Resultó que Evangeline creó a Chachazero mezclando alquímicamente madera con mitrilo, una aleación mágica del acero mucho mas dura y resistente del mismo, y mejor conductora de la magia, así que cuando agarró al títere por la cabeza y la estampo contra el suelo creó un agujero en forma de cabeza con una grieta.

-QUIEN ERES PARA DIVULGAR LOS SECRETOS VERGONZOSOS DE OTROS, TITERE?

-Oh, vamos ama.-Dijo la muñeca levantándose sin un rasguño.-El chico tiene derecho a saber además, lo habría averiguado igual.

-Solo por eso no te he desmontado...aun.-Gruñó Evangeline.-Tu sigue tentando a la suerte.

-HAAAAII...-Exclamó alegre como una niña Chachazero, ignorando la agresividad.

-Boya, este tema de conversación no volverá a salir.-Dijo mirando a Naruto fijamente.-Vámonos.

-Ha...HAI.

(Mientras de vuelta a casa de los Namikaze)

Minato y Kushina llevaban un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que siendo ya tarde mandaron a Natsumi a dormir. En ese momento decidieron mirar si era verdad o una broma de muy mal gusto.

Decidieron mirar en la habitación de Naruto. Y lo que vieron no les alegró la noche precisamente.

La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, solo había una cama, perfectamente hecha, y una pequeña estantería con libros y rollos de pergamino. Dichos libros y rollos eran explicaciones y métodos de entrenamiento de taijutsu, control de chakra y jutsus de nivel bajo, algo impresionante para un niño de 5 años, o mas bien 4, porque la capa de polvo en los muebles y sabanas indicaba que era verdad: Naruto huyó hace un año.

Una habitación vacía, sin juguetes o imágenes de sus buenos momentos, con apenas ropa, pero si tenia algo inquietante.

Una papelera. Llena de vendas ensangrentadas.

Esos vendajes no se usaban para las pequeñas heridas que se hacen los niños, y no era por su recientemente descubierto entrenamiento, ya que no vivía ahí desde que empezó. Esas vendas eran para heridas muy considerables, dadas por una buena paliza, lo mas probable a juzgar por los desinfectantes.

Que le había pasado a Naruto.

-Minato...Es todo verdad.-Musitó Kushina.-Dejado de lado y es un genio...

-Si, esto que leía está tres pasos por delante de lo que le enseñamos a Natsumi.-Expresó Minato.-Y estas vendas ensangrentadas...Que le pasó?

-No lo se, Minato...Pero vamos a descubrirlo.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos frenéticos y desesperados golpes atronadores en la puerta de madera maciza de la casa. Quien seria? Debía de ser muy importante, los civiles no se atreverían a venir por una estupidez, y los ninjas despiertos a esta hora estaban con asuntos importantes(Entrenamiento, papeleo del clan, patrullas o misiones fuera), demasiado importantes para venir porque si.

Velozmente, ambos corrieron hasta la puerta. Al abrirla había arrodillados ante ellos dos ANBU.

-YONDAIME-SAMA, DEPRISA, HAY UNA EMERGENCIA.-Exclamó exaltado el líder de los dos.-Ha habido un secuestro en el clan Hyuga. HINATA, LA HEREDERA HA SIDO SECUESTRADA.

-QUE?-Chillaron los dos.

-El embajador de Kumo ha desaparecido también.-Explicó el otro ANBU.-No sabemos si está implicado o ha sido tomado como rehén también.

-Mierda.-Gruñó el Hokage.-Mandad a los escuadrone la zona sur. El equipo 8 de rastreadores, el 9 el 2 y el 10 que formen un perímetro en los bosques en las zonas de salida de la aldea. Mandad al escuadrón 12 y al 15 al bosque de la muerte. Los grupo 1, 2, 4, 5 y 7 que busquen en el resto de campos de entrenamiento, y los grupos 11, 13, 14 y 16 que busquen por todas partes de la aldea. Si es posible quiero al secuestrador vivo.

-HAI, HOKAGE SAMA.-Exclamaron antes de desaparecer en un puff de humo y un arranque de velocidad.

-Kushina, tu queda-te, puede que se esconda cerca para lograr la linea Uzumaki.-Explicó Minato.- Tu puedes defenderte, pero Natsumi no.

-Y Naruto?

-Esa mujer es muy fuerte, sin duda puede cubrirlo. Ahora he de irme. Nos vemos.

Y tras darle un beso a su esposa, el Kiroii Senko desapareció en un flash relampagueante amarillo.

(Mientras, con Naruto, Eva y Chachazero)

-Por que tomamos el camino mas largo, Maestra?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Soy un vampiro, Boya. Disfruto el aire de la noche, es mi instinto.-Expresó ella.-Y tu deberías empezar a sentirlo también para mas adelante.

-El aire de la noche?

-Todo, niño, todo.-Declaró ella.- Sentir tu instinto, el calor, el frió, el silencio, los sonidos lejanos, las sombras...Soy una maga malvada, Bozu, y una usuaria maestra de la oscuridad y las tinieblas. Conmigo de maestra lo mas probable, aun si no es obligatorio, es que tu sigas un camino similar.

-Suena bien, pero...como me servirá para mas adelante.

"Veo que es atento a las palabras clave de la conversación." Pensó la shinso.

-Como dije, domino la oscuridad, y es probable que un día tu también. Además, vas a ser un ninja.-Explicó.-Para ambas cosas, necesitas las sombras, la oscuridad misma. Con esto, aprenderás a sumergirte y bañarte en las tinieblas y abrirte a lo desconocido sin miedo, aun si analizas los riesgos según se muestren probables. Cuando dominas la oscuridad dejas de simplemente usarla. Cuando la dominas, tu eres la oscuridad.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto cerró los ojos, y con la brisa fresca soplando, y empezó a respirar calmadamente, como cuando meditó la primera vez que aprendió la magia.

Inspirar...Expirar.

Sintió el aire fresco en su piel.

Inspirar...Expirar.

Notaba las luces de las llamas de las farolas del camino, el como ondeaban de un lado a otro.

Inspirar...Expirar.

Su cuerpo empezó a emitir un contorno azulado pálido purpureo, con el flujo del maná recubriéndole a flor de piel, latiendo como su corazón con su respiración.

"Es como si se sintonizara por naturaleza, pero por instinto se refrenara pese a mantener una gran resonancia" Pensó Evangeline divertida e intrigada. "No se si lo hará muy bien con la oscuridad o muy mal. Es demasiado impredecible...Este mocoso es interesante."

Inspirar...Expirar.

La brisa moviendo las ramas, azotando las hojas las unas con las otras.

Las sombras...podía calcular la distancia a la que estaban la penumbra y la oscuridad, sabiendo a través de sus párpados donde estaban las llamas.

El sonido de unos pies saltando a gran distancia y corriendo a gran velocidad huyendo mientras cargaba algo...

Un momento...Que?

-Alguien sospechoso se acerca Maestra.

-Lo se, Bozu. Soy un vampiro de mas de 1000 años de vida y experiencia. Lo sabia desde antes que empezaras a sintonizar-te.-Respondió Eva.-Ahora observa bien como ira la cosa, vas a ver como actúa y lucha un vampiro con su presa.

Entonces ambos tres(Incluyo a la muñeca psicótica diabólica), miraron hacia los arboles, de los que saltó una figura vestida de negro con una mascara de tela en la cabeza cargando un saco.

-Buenas noches, chaval.-Sonrió mostrando de forma torcida sus colmillos, largos pero no extendidos, la shinso.-Bonito lugar para pasear.

-Eh? QUE HACES AQUÍ?-Espetó la figura.-Se supone que esto debería estar vacío.

-Nunca sigo las suposiciones de le gente...Señor secuestrador.

-Co...Como?

-Oigo un latido de corazón en ese saco, además de que se mueve incomodo. Es Obvio que hay una persona.-Dijo Eva mientras su cuerpo emitía un brillo etéreo como el de Naruto hace unos momentos. Y ante esta charla, el bulto en el saco se puso a gemir tratando de pedir ayuda.

-Esa voz...MAESTRA.-Exclamó el rubio.-Conozco esa voz. Es Hinata, del clan Hyuga.

-Tu...MOCOSO.-Gritó furioso el secuestrador, lanzándole un kunai. Naruto esquivó el kunai justo antes de que lo lanzara gracias al entrenamiento de Kaede, pero igualmente, Evangeline atrapó el cuchillo al vuelo y empezó a hacerlo girar distraídamente en sus dedos.

-Creo recordar haberte dicho que observaras bien, chico.-Dijo con aburrimiento la vampira.-Eso suele implicar estar en silencio. No importa quien sea la víctima, solo voy a matar a este tipo y de paso a sacarla del problema

-Ha...Hai. Lo siento.

-No me jodas...No hay nada que puedas hacer.-Espetó el otro, dejando el saco en el suelo y sacando dos dagas de asesino.

-Y por que no? No creo que una mosca como tu pueda impedirlo, mocoso.

Ante esa declaración, el hombre de negro se lanzó hecho una furia a por Evangeline, mientras la misma solo sacaba un abanico.

Justo en el momento en que el hombre lanzaba una puñalada, Eva desvió el puñal con el abanico, colocó el mismo entre la hoja y el antebrazo del hombre y...

POOOUM.

Con un ligero y leve movimiento del brazo, el hombre salió disparado por su propio impulso, sobre ella e incrustándose contra un grueso árbol, con toda la fuerza de su impulso, aumentada por la fuerza centrifuga del giro que Evangeline le aplicó.

-Co..Como? Que?-Balbuceó el secuestrador.-Que ha sido eso?

-Se le llama Aikido, Cachorro.-Se burló con desgana, como si el secuestrador pese a ser su juguete la aburriera. De hecho, lo miraba con una mirada que decía claramente "Bitch, please".-Lo aprendí hace siglos cuando fui a japón de un viejo listillo. Creo que el país es esa isla que hay a tres semanas de distancia una vez pasado Mizu no Kuni hoy dia. Cuanto mas fuerte me ataques mas fuerte será el impacto que recibas.

-Entonces...solo he de...ATACAR DESDE LEJOS.

Y tras exclamar eso, decidió dejar el sigilo, sabiendo que los ANBU no tardarían en llegar a cogerle igualmente si se entretenía mucho. Era mucho mejor hacer un ataque ruidoso que eliminara sus obstáculos y atrajera a los ANBU, total, la idea era haber huido cuando llegaran.

El secuestrador lanzó varios kunais, y cada uno llevaba un pergamino encendido atados a cada Kunai.

"Kunais explosivos, eh?" Pensó la vampira intensificando el brillo a su alrededor. "A Kaede no le funcionó, y era mil veces mejor que tu en tu mejor día y en su peor día."

Justo cuando los cuchillos estaban a unos centímetros de su piel, Evangeline liberó una cantidad monstruosa de poder mágico, extendiéndose en una corriente de poder en todas direcciones, formando una columna de luz mágica de un gran y extenso grosor, impactando tal poder contra los kunai, que explotaron, absorbiendo la magia el poder de la explosión y dispersándolo en la nada, dejando a Evangeline intacta ante la atenta y aterrada vista del secuestrador.

-Que...que es todo este poder...Que tipo de jutsu defensivo es este...-Susurró aterrado.

-Jutsu defensivo? De que hablas?-Preguntó Evangeline mirándolo como si estuviera loco.-Solo he aislado mi cuerpo de la explosión emitiendo una pequeña capa de mi poder para que no me alcance. Este es uno de mis vestidos favoritos, sabes? No quiero que se arruine o que tenga que arreglarlo luego.

Que tipo de monstruo era esa mujer? Enviar tal cantidad de poder, tanto que rivalizaría con un biju, y hacerlo de forma tan casual y despreocupada, claramente sin afectarle, como si le sobrara. Y obviamente le sobraba, ya que ni siquiera sudaba o se le agitaba la respiración.

"Increíble...Eso es lo mismo que me enseñó, solo ha convocado su magia." Pensaba el Jinchuriki rubio."Pero a ese nivel y solo es una pequeña parte..."

-Que...QUE ERES. KATON: ENDAN.

Una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca del secuestrador, avanzando elevándolo todo a una temperatura condenada-mente alta mientras lo iluminaba todo llamando mas la atención avanzando hacia Eva, que sonrió antes de decir.

-Nivis Casius.

Se dio una pequeña y silenciosa explosión de nieve, hielo y frío, llegando a enfriar y apagar incluso sin dejar humo el fuego, llegando a esparcir hielo y escarcha por el suelo alrededor de ambos, secuestrador y vampira, estando el secuestrado con dos dedos y el mentón congelados.

-Ahora...- Recitó Eva acercándose al criminal caminando tranquilamente.-Veamos que identidad escondes.

La vampira alzó al secuestrador, agarrándolo por el cuello totalmente aterrado, y con la otra mano le arrancó la mascara haciéndola pedazos.

Evangeline no solía relacionarse con la gente a su alrededor durante su vida en Konoha. Unas decenas de años y habrían desaparecido todos, además de que los sucesos que ocurrían difícilmente la afectaban, por lo que no estaba familiarizada con el hombre o que hacia en Konoha.

-Ese hombre...Es el embajador de Kumogakure.-Dijo Naruto, reconociéndolo de cuando llegó oficialmente hace un par de días para hablar del tratado de paz.

-Ohhh...Así que todo era una estratagema...-Entendió sonriendo la shinso.-Muy bien, hombrecillo. Habla. Dime los detalles.

-No...No te diré nada, monstruo...

-Sagita mágica...-Recitó la rubia con cara de aburrimiento.-Una fulgurialis.

El dolor cruzó todo el cuerpo del embajador, como una corriente eléctrica. De hecho, fue un proyectil mágico de electricidad, impactando a quemarropa en su cuerpo, cruzando cada nervio impulsando una gran sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

-Ese ha sido un golpe débil. Iré subiendo cada vez que no respondas o mientas, y cree-me...-Dijo con sus ojos verde jade empezando a brillar en rojo sangre mientras la pupila se afilaba.-Lo sabré.

-Yo...Yo...He sido enviado en misión secreta por el Raikage mismo.-Admitió aterrorizado el embajador.-Soy el mejor en sigilo, el único capaz de colarse en el recinto Hyuga y salir sin ser notado. Debía secuestrar a un miembro influenciable del Soke, una vez analizado el como usa su Kekei Genkai se le extraerían los ojos para su estudio y llegada a una edad seria usada para criar un clan Hyuga en Kumo.

-Así que admites que fue todo idea del Raikage.

-Si, pero no podrás sacármelo de nuevo para una declaración contra Kumo.-Dijo sonriendo débilmente el secuestrador.-He asimilado el impacto de tu poder, y ahora podré resistir el dolor. Tarde o temprano volveremos y lograremos un Hyuga.

Evangeline apretó un poco mas el cuello del hombre, temblando levemente mirando al suelo, antes de alzar la cabeza y empezar a reír sonora y malignamente.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHA...Infeliz...No te enteras de nada, verdad?-Se burlaba la rubia.- No soy un shinobi, soy una hechicera, he usado magia para registrar y grabar tu confesión.

-QUE? IMPOSIBLE.

-Muy posible en realidad. Y adivina que: Ya no necesito torturarte mas.-Señaló, haciendo que el miedo embargara de nuevo al embajador.-Voy a matarte y punto.

Los ojos de Evangeline, que habían vuelto a ser verdes, cambiaron de nuevo. Su pupila se estiró y afiló, siendo alargada fina y vertical, como la de un reptil o un felino, en definitiva, la de un depredador. Desde las esquinas de sus ojos, como si dentro de su ojo se extendiese tinta negra u oscuridad misma, su esclerótica cambió, pasando de ser blanca a ser del negro mas oscuro, como pozos de oscuridad infinita sin fondo, mientras el iris se volvía rojo como la sangre recién derramada, brillando levemente, haciendo que al pobre hombre le diera la impresión de estar mirando a dos pozos de entrada de solo ida al infierno rodeado de fuego dolor y oscuridad infinitos.

Al sonreír, Evangeline mostró también como sus colmillos se extendían.

-Ahora vas a cumplir con tu ultima utilidad.-Dijo girándole la cabeza mientras el hombre estaba tan aterrado de miedo que ni siquiera podía moverse excepto temblar. Entonces Evangeline susurró las ultimas palabras que el hombre oiría.-Soy una vampira y tu vas a alimentarme.

El secuestrador entonces sintió como hundía los colmillos en su cuello, empezando a drenar su sangre mientras su traquea era bloqueada y apretada frontalmente por los dedos de la vampira, impidiéndole resistirse o gritar de terror, así como respirar, por lo que perdió la consciencia poco antes de morir drenado de sangre, totalmente inundado por el miedo.

Evangeline retiró su boca del cuello del enemigo, sin haber dejado ni rastro de sangre en el cuerpo de la víctima excepto por dos pequeños hilillos restantes que se encontraban en los agujeros del cuello, gracias a sus siglos de practica, y sin haber dejado restos o manchas de sangre en ella o en su boca, salvo por el pequeño rastro que salia de la comisura de su boba bajando por la barbilla de forma tétrica y teatral.

-Ese ha sido un buen cambio.-Expresó alegremente, limpiándose sin rastro o problema por toda su practica el rastro de sangre con el pulgar, lamiendo el mismo para ingerir esa sangre también, dejando su cara limpia y sin rastros de su acto mientras sus colmillos se retraían y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.- Al fin beber hasta la saciedad de alguien hábil...Es como un buen café irlandés tras vivir de descafeinados sosos mucho tiempo, la sangre de los idiotas que nos atacaron otras veces en este pueblo era débil, incluso en los pocos ninjas que se atrevieron.

-Eso ha sido impresionante...-Musitó Naruto. Como ya sabemos, era un genio, así que asimiló y aceptó hace tiempo que siendo un ninja iba a vivir rodeado de muertes de una u otra forma. Así que, ya que el no mató al embajador, no tenia un shock ni nada.

-YAY, EL AMA HA DERRAMADO SANGRE...-Exclamó alegre como una niña la marioneta.-SIENTO COMO SI VOLVIERAN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, WIIIIII...

Entonces aparecieron en pufs de humo, remolinos de hojas y en sombras de velocidad varios ANBU, un mini ejercito de los mismos, encabezados por el Yondaime, con su abrigo ondeando mientras miraba fríamente a la rubia.

-Parece que al final fuiste tu.-Espetó expresando su desagrado.-Quedas arrestada por secuestro y asesinato de...

-Oh, cierra la boca, mocoso.-Espetó fríamente Evangeline.

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASÍ AL HOKAGE PERRA.-Gritó un ANBU, desenvainando su ninjato.-Tu, Perra amante del demonio, has sido influida por ese monstruo y has hecho esos actos, no?

-Demonio?-Preguntó incrédulo Minato.-Influir? De que diablos...

-Yo acabaré con esto.-Dijo antes de saltar hacia Naruto, blandiendo su espada y gritando.-MUERE MONSTRUO.

Pero, antes de que Minato pudiese avanzar haciendo gala de su apodo, Evangeline se puso ante el y dio un arco con el brazo.

En menos de un parpadeo, la espada del ANBU se partió por la mitad, y el ninja en cuestión ya no tenia cabeza, que se separó del cuerpo, mientras el cuerpo y la cabeza se deshidrataban evaporándose el agua del cuerpo y la parte seca que no tenia mas agua se transmutaba en hielo, uno muy quebradizo, que se hizo polvo al chocar contra el suelo.

Pudieron observar una espada, una hoja de luz purpurea y blanca extendiéndose desde los dedos de Eva y alrededor de su mano extendida.

-No toleraré ningún ataque a mi discípulo, gusanos.-Dijo emitiendo de nuevo una buena cantidad de magia, haciendo que el viento provocado por tanto poder azotara a todo el mundo.- Todo el que nos ataque sin excepción recibirá a partir de ahora el mismo destino. Me he cansado de ser indulgente.

"Cansada de ser indulgente? Esto ha pasado antes?" Preguntó en sus pensamientos Minato asustado. Que había dejado pasar sin saberlo? Que le había hecho la aldea a su hijo?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Evangeline dejó de emitir esa columna de magia y viento por la presión de la misma, disipando su espada también, y le lanzó una esfera de cristal azul pequeña.

-Esa es la confesión registrada del Embajador, el secuestró a la Hyuga, todo era un montaje.-Le dijo ella.- Aplica chakra en la esfera y proyectará holograficamete desde su aparición hasta que terminé de interrogarle y le maté. Ahora, salid de en medio, tenemos algo que hacer. Naruto, Chachazero, vámonos.

-A casa?

-Oh, no, ahora vas a ver parte del alcance de tu maestra.-Sonrió ella revolviéndole el pelo.-Vamos a destrozar Kumo.

-QUE? ESTAS LOCA? No hay forma de que solo tu puedas destruir una de las aldeas principales, además, hay mucha gente que no tiene que ver con esto y...

-Creo recordar haber dicho que te callaras, Yondaime. NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO.-Bramó Evangeline, canalizando magia impulsando un vendaval en todas direcciones solo con el poder de su voz, haciendo retroceder a todo el mundo con eso.- Puedo aplastar todas las naciones yo sola si me apetece y fácilmente. Los biju me temen por una razón...

Por alguna razón no dudaron de esta declaración, pero...No habían oído de nadie así antes.

-No voy a destruir la aldea, se que mucha gente inocente tiene su vida entera allí y dependen de la zona, y yo nunca mato a gente inocente. Ese es mi código.-Espetó.- Voy a destrozar cuanto encuentre a mi paso para que inviertan su subvención en la reparación, a matar cuanto ninja estuviera en el complot y a los que traten de detenerme, sin duda eso les diezmará las filas y recursos durante un tiempo, además de los destrozos estructurales, y si mato o no al Raikage dependerá de como me de el aire.

-Pero eso les obligará a aislarse, La gente no podrá entrar o salir por las barreras de emergencia cuando la villa se debilita. Aun con sus reservas, una vez se estabilicen será duro recuperarse.-Dijo Minato. El no quería una guerra con Kumo, ellos aun no estaban al 100% tras el ataque del Kyubi, además, el creía en la paz, y si conseguía aliarse con Kumo, sus recursos aumentarían.

-No veo como es eso mi problema. Debieron de pensar en las consecuencias antes de secuestrar a una niña para disecar sus ojos y usarla en un futuro como yegua de cría.-Espetó fríamente la mujer rubia con el cuerpo brillando de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos.-Hn..Hahahhahahahahaha...Ya va siendo ora de que el mundo me recuerde y me tema de nuevo...Tras tantos siglos me han olvidado...

-Siglos?-Musitó Minato, intuyendo que era seria.

-Aa(Una forma en japones de decir si, aunque no se si se escribe así), siglos. Soy inmortal.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al sentir la verdad tras sus palabras.

-I...IMPOSIBLE.-Gritó un ANBU de pelo plateado con mascara de perro.-NO HAY FORMA...Los pocos inmortales que hay han modificado monstruosamente su cuerpo para extender su vida. Ya no son humanos.

-Yo no dije que fuera humana, Gaki.-Dijo abriendo los ojos, mostrando sus ojos shinso de nuevo, rojos como la sangre y de pupila afilada de depredador con la esclerótica negra como las tinieblas, mientras el aura mágica de luz se intensificaba, hasta ser muy gruesa, y ondulando en su cuerpo, como si fuese una gran llama, mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos extendidos.-Yo soy un vampiro...Por que te crees que el secuestrador está tan blanco y se ve exprimido y seco?

La gente entonces miró de nuevo al embajador de Kumo, y vio sus marcas en el cuello, así como la falta de sangre en el escenario y los síntomas de exsanguinacion en el cuerpo.

La expresión del cadáver indicaba que no fue agradable.

-Admito que no tenia mal sabor, pero le faltaban vitaminas. Pero me desvío del tema...He de irme, ahora me encargaré de que la gente tema mi nombre de nuevo.

-Quien...Quien diablos eres tu?-Preguntó tartamudeando levemente Minato.

-Mi nombre es Evangeline A.K. McDowell, la Maestra de Marionetas, Emisaria de las Tinieblas, la Discípula de las sombras, Mensajera del Caos, Apóstol de la destrucción, Portadora de la calamidad, La Maga Nosferatu...-Dijo con el aura ardiendo en magia mas y mas cada vez antes de estallar en una columna de puro poder mas grande que las dos anteriores juntas, mandando a todo el mundo varios metros atrás, Excepto a Naruto y Chachazero.- YO SOY EL EVANGELIO DE LA OSCURIDAD, LA HECHICERA INMORTAL, UNA MAGA MALVADA SIN RIVAL ALGUNO...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Y con ese cacareo de risa maligna, que inyectó el miedo hasta la medula por completo dentro de cada ninja presente, cargó a Naruto y Chachazero mientras de su sombra salían murciélagos que formaron una capa negra clásica de vampiro, algo raída haciéndola parecer mas siniestra, antes de despegar dejando un rastro de luz leve tras de si como un cometa, así como su risa resonando como un eco, aterrorizando a cuanto la oía, volando hacia Kumo.

Ese día fue cuando la gente empezó a hablar y temer de nuevo el nombre y el poder del Evangelio Oscuro, dándoles mas razones para temer a los idiotas que osaran interponerse en su camino.


	3. Chapter 3 Emisaria de las tinieblas

Los años habian pasado en Konoha. Varios años. Ahora, Naruto tenia sus legitimos 14, casi 15 años. Hacia tiempo que su "Padre habia decidido ampliar el tiempo de aprendizaje en la academia, y a menos que fueras un genio (O extremadamente lento) la edad de graduacion. No solo mejoraria la calidad de los shinobi, sino que le daria tiempo a Natsumi a aprender mas de ellos y del chakra de Kurama sellado en ella antes de salir al campo.

Esto Minato lo pensó desde que Natsumi entró a la academia, pero no fue solo eso lo que le llevó a Hacerlo.

Fue el poder aterrador que mostró Evangeline al hacer pedazos cuanto se cruzó en su camino.

Flashback

_Era luna llena, pacifica, de brisa templada en todas las naciones elementales, los grillos. El aire, ni humedo ni seco soplaba entre las cadenas montañosas que rodeaban Kumogakure._

_Los civiles dormían y cerraban sus negocios. Los shinobi volvian a casa de sus misiones.  
Los ANBU de seguridad patrullaban, el Tercer Raikage estaba en su oficina, tras un día de duro y fructuoso entrenamiento, usando su velocidad para acabar velozmente el papeleo._

_Era un tranquilo silencio._

_Eso realmente no le gustó al Raikage. Tenia una sensacion muy extraña en la presencia de este silencio._

_El Kumo se tomaban muy en serio la expresion de "La calma que precede a la tormenta"._

_Entonces algo que solo el Raikage, los dos Jinkchurikis de Kumo(Uno una niña casi a 2/3 de terminar la academia, pero aun ahi) el hijo biologico del Raikage llamado A, el Anbu sensor C y unos pocos mas notaron una perturbación en el aire, como una sonda buscando algo._

_Luego, el silencio se hizo absoluto en la noche. Ni un sonido._

_Ni grillos._

_Ni viento._

_Nada._

_Y entonces estalló el caos._

_BOOOOM..._

_Una explosión resonó a la entrada de la aldea. _

_La entrada principal._

_Quien quiera que fuese era muy valiente muy loco o muy muy muy poderoso._

_Fwosh._

_Una oleada de poder, como una honda expansiva se extendió a kilometros alrrededor de la aldea, antes de que una luz brillante bajara del cielo velozmente, como un cometa o un meteoro, pero al aterrizar no se dio ningún estruendo._

_Solo un fogonazo de luz blanco azulada con toques purpureos ascendiendo al cielo como una columna antes de extenderse en todas direcciones para desaparecer._

_Era la ultima opción al parecer. Alguien muy muy muy poderoso estaba atacando la aldea. Y quizas tuviera éxito según el presentimiento del Raikage._

_Entonces, el aire se tornó frio en toda la villa._

_(En la puerta de entrada principal de la aldea)_

_Los guardias, al sentir el tenso silencio se envararon en sus puestos unos segundos antes de, instintivamente, mirar al cielo. Vieron una de las estrellas brillar con mas fuerza y crecer._

_No, no crecer. Bajar._

_Y no era una estrella. Era una mujer rubia voladora con un niño y una muñeca, los tres rodeados por una brillante luz atemorizan-te._

_Aterrizó frente a ellos, casi sin un ruido. La mujer escultural de pelo rubio y tez pálida les perforó con sus ojos verdes helándoles mientras el niño a su lado miraba con expectación._

_-QUIEN ERES, INTRUSA?-Preguntó un guardia.- CUAL ES TU ASUNTO AQUÍ?_

_-No gran cosa. Arrasar vuestra villa, derribar cuanta economía pueda, masacrar tantos shinobi como me ataquen y quizas matar al Raikage.-Dijo ella sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros brevemente restandole importancia.- Ya sabes, procedimiento estándar._

_-TU MALD..._

_FWOSH._

_No llegó a completar la frase, pues la luz estalló de nuevo desde la extraña, elevandose como un pilar de energía, disparando una honda expansiva en todas direcciones, mandando a todo guardia, tanto los visibles como los ocultos, a estrellarse contra los muros de la muralla._

_Y entonces, la luz pareció concentrarse alrededor de ellos tres, acumulando presion hasta que la mujer, Evangeline, pronunció dos palabras en un idioma incomprensible._

_-Frigus Bombarda(Explosion congelante)._

_Entonces, la energia se dirparó en todas direcciones, iluminando cada rincon antes de dispersarse._

_Era una version mas amplia y poderosa del Nivis Casius, y habia congelado aproximadamente ¼ parte del terreno local de la aldea y parte de una de las montañas. La mitad de la montaña en realidad._

_-Ahhh, vaya, aun después de un año no me he recuperado de mi despertar del sello.-Suspiró y se quejó.- Sobrecargué el hechizo, deberia haber solo doblado el efecto de mi mejor Nivis Casius. Naruto._

_-Hai, Maestra?_

_-Cuando volvamos recuerda-me que he de hacer algo de rehabilitación._

_-HAI._

_-Buen chico. Ahora observa. Has visto como caza un vampiro, ahora veras como lucha y mata, sea para cazar o no...-Dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.- Y como lucha la vampira Evangeline. _

"_Hmmm...Supongo que podría convocar una legión de marionetas para destruir los locales y acabar con la morralla, pero eso no tendría el mismo efecto terrorifico disuasorio que hacerlo yo misma. Siempre puedo usar a mis víctimas de marionetas si quiero."_

_Entonces empujó la puerta de madera ultrapesada y hierro forjado en aleaciones especiales, provocando un estruendo monstruoso al destruir la puerta, haciendola añicos y explotandola._

_Lo mas chocante fue que simplemente potencio su ya sobrehumana fuerza con mera concentracion magica. No hubo ningun conjuro._

_Tal era el omnipotente poder del Evangelio Oscuro._

_Y apenas se estaba desperezando._

_La honda expansiva de la presion al destruir la puerta causó una agitacion en unas pocas casas de la primera linea, y los fragmentos de puerta derribó varias casas de la primera y segunda linea de fuego._

_Sin embargo, Evangeline pese a causar tal destrozo, no mató a ningun civil._

_La sonda que el Raikage habia sentido era Evangeline, analizando con magia quien era inocente y quien no._

_Los niños, las mujeres debiles y los hombres responsables de ellos obtuvieron un conjuroo de omision. Es decir, todo daño y destruccion que Eva causase como mucho les haria un rasguño. Podria derribarles encima la estatua de la libertad y apenas tendrian un hueso roto como mucho._

_Evangeline nunca dañó niños y mujeres inocentes. No le importaban particularmente, pero aun tenia algo de orgullo. Ese era su codigo de honor, una de las pocas restricciones que mantenia por mera filosofia y voluntad._

_Ahora, si alguno de los hombres responsables de esas familias protegido decidía atacarla(O las mujeres, le daba igual), a sus ojos dejaban de lado su inocencia, los mataría y punto._

_Llegaron justo en ese momento los primeros escuadrones de shinobi aparecieron. De todos los rangos se habian visto atraidos por el caos, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu..._

_Tubieron una deducción logica. Esos dos presentes estaban intactos tras el ataque y explosion(No contaban a la muñeca). Por pura logica debian ser los atacantes._

_Solo una mujer y un niño, pero cosas mas raras se habian visto._

_Atacaron todos a la vez, listos para reclamar un trozo de quien osaba atacar su aldea._

_Varios lanzaron notad explosivasen kunais y shurikens contra ella._

_Evangelin, sin borrar su sonrisa, dobló el codo y luego velozmente estiró el brazo hacia ellos señalandoles con la palma de la mano, enviando un vendaval mágico presurizado contra ellos._

_Los shinobi se vieron envestidos y golpeados solo con presión aerea, pero hubo algo mas, los shuriken y kunai se vieron golpeados de vuelta, y retornados a gran velocidad y fuerza contra los cuerpos de sus dueños, dándoles una nueva definicion de Alfiletero Humano._

_-Chachazero. Protege a Naruto. No quiero que reciba ni un rasguño, entendido?_

_-HAI.-Dijo militarmente la muñeca._

_-Tienes mi permiso para matar a quien lo intente. Se creativa._

_-WIIIIII...DIVERSION._

_Pero antes de que la marioneta psicotica terminara de decir la palabra "Diversion", Eva habia saltado al aire, impulsada por un Shundo, siendo una sombra de borrón de velocidad, y extendiendo su Ensis Exequens, y extendió hacia afuera su brazo en un arco horizontal._

_ZAS._

_Su capa negra de sombras voladora hondeó en el aire, extendiendo dramaticamente la luz que la espada de magia de hielo desprendió al cortar veloz y limpiamente de forma letal los cuerpos de varios shinobis simultaneamente._

_Gritaron de agonia apenas medio segundo antes de cristalizarse en hielo quebradizo al instanto con la cara congelada en dolor y horror al evaporarse toda el agua de su cuerpo, y su solido convertirse en liquido y vapor para helarse instantaneamente en hielo muy quebradizo, descomponiendse al instante en polvo de hielo al viento._

_No llegó a aterrizar, solo giró flotando en el aire a su proxima agrupacion de enemigos, y voló disparada hacia ellos, repitiendo la operación._

_Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos shinso perforaron a cada enemigo presente, helandoles el alma de terror._

_Alzó la mano a los cielos y la humedad pareció concentrarse a varios metros sobre ella un momento, antes de empezar a bajar la temperatura._

_-Malleus Aquillonis._

_Una simple gota de agua condensada cambió por completo, y se transformó en una esfera gigante de hielo, de unos 30 metros de radio._

_Saltó, y apoyó en un lado de la pelota gigante la palma de su mano y empujó._

_La esfera voló hacia el suelo como una bala de cañon, impactando con un gran estruendo, aplastando varias casas y negocios, así como matando a varios shinobi._

_Eva chasqueó los dedos y la esfera se agrietó, y explotó, mandando trozos cristalinos afilados e irregulares muy afilados disparados en todas direcciones._

_Era una verdadera masacre unilateral._

_Un brillo se dió en el aire, saliendo disparado contra ella, que detuvo varias hojas con su Ensis Exequens de nuevo._

_Su atacante era un hombre musculoso de piel negra, algo joven pero adulto, con una barba rubia blanca como su pelo y gafas de sol, con un pañuelo en el pelo._

_Y extrañamente blandia varias espadas a la vez._

_Siete espadas._

_Lo que extrañó a los shinobi supervivientes fue que Killer Bee estaba muy serio, ni siquiera rapeaba._

_-Quien eres y por que atacas la aldea.-Exigió rodeandose de un aura elecrica, resonando sus espadas con el rayo para cortar mas justo al aterrizar ambos, pero ni así sus hojas cruzaron su espada de magia._

_-Quien soy? Reconozco tu energia Jinchuriki. No te ha hablado de mi tu Biju?-Se burló ella, girando con gracia para propinar varios cortes, que pese a que fueron en extremo veloces y poderosos, el Jinchuriki los detuvo bien pivotando con sus siete espadas._

_-Ocho no queria que viniera a luchar, me dijo que eres demasiado peligrosa.-Comentó sujetando sus espadas en su brazo medio abriendolo sujetandolas con chakra y concentrando mucho chackra en sus musculos ademas de electricidad en las hojas. Entonces, chackra rojo empezó a rodearle y formando una cola y un par de cuernos.- Pero le convencí de que no podiamos dejar la aldea caer así. Aun tenemos que enseñar a Dos y a Yugito. LARIAT._

_POOOUM._

_Salió disparado hacia ella tan veloz como Evangeline en un shundo, impactando delleno en ella._

_Falso, Eva colocó la palma de la mano apoyada en el biceps del Jinchuriki, deteniendole facilmente, justo en el hueco entre dos espadas._

_Entonces mandó un poderoso tajo, que Bee detuvo, pero que lo mandó a volar varias decenas de metros._

_Cuando se estrelló y se levantó, Bee estaba tensó, realizó un símbolo Heavy Metalero sobre su cabeza y gritó._

_-YYEEEEAAAHHHH..._

_Su cuerpo y chakra cambiaron a color negro, transformándose entonces en una esfera gigante de una especie de liquido negro y chakra rojo, que se reformó hasta ser un toro._

_Un toro gigante de color marrón madera con ocho tentáculos por colas._

_-Maga Nosferatu.-Dijo la bestia.- No me queda mas remedio que luchar._

_-Tu eres el ocho colas salido de Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, verdad? Kurama me dijo algo parecido.-Dijo Evangeline, sin inmutarse pero aterrorizando a la bestia con sus ojos de Shinso.-Sabes entonces que no hay oportunidad de victoria para vosotros._

_-Lo se, pero es nuestro deber._

_-Lic lac la lac lilac.-Comenzó a pronunciar Evangeline sonriendo.-_In pactione mane et oboedite mihi, regina glaciei. _(Obedece-me y somete-te a mi por el contrato reina de los hielos.) Venite, tenebrae sempternae, glacialium aeternum. (Ven a mi oscuridad infinita, Glaciar Perpetuo.)_

_Ante esas palabras, el Biju emitió tanto chakra como pudo, canalizandolo por sus colas y centrandolo ante su boca en forma de burbujas de chakra blanco y negro en una esfera negra y purpurea._

_-Omnia in magnifice carceri glaciei includite. (Y silencialos a todos encerrandolos en la magnifica carcel del hielo)_

_-BIJUDAMA.-Gritó el Hachibi, lanzando el rayo enorme de energia, mas como una bala de cañon de energia destructiva haci ella, tras calcular la direccion en la que no habria perdidas(Los heridos y los civeles fueron trasladados)._

_-MUNDUS GELANS. (CONGELACION MUNDIAL)_

_Un plash de luz purpurea salió de las manos de Evangeline, y chocó contra la bijudama. Y el choque de energias dió como resultado una cupula enorme de energia._

_Al dispersarse la luz, todo era hielo, aproximadamente la mitad de la villa estaba encerrada en hielo._

_Las personas parecian estatuas de hielo, el biju era una estatua irregular de hielo._

_Gracias a la irreal cantidad de magia de Evangeline, la Bijudama tambien se habia congelado y habia explotado dispersando mas rapidamente de lo que debia el efecto congelador del conjuro._

_Esa tecnica era la version debil e imcompleta del Kosmique Katastrophe o Kosmique Krustalopegia. Estaba en latin, debido a que este fue diseñado como hechizo a medio camino de los dos mencionados para aprenderlos mejor y ademas era mas facil de dominar, si bien mas debil._

_Si bien incluso con esto podria haber encerrado por siempre al biju, no queria hacerlo. Se descongelaria en dos semanas._

_Podria haber congelado la aldea entera de un conjuro y hacerla añicos, pero eso no extenderia tanto el terror como deseaba._

_Un flash se acercó a Evangeline mucho mas veloz y rápido que la ultima vez._

_Eva giró sus ojos negros y rojos para ver a un hombre, mayor que el anterior, mas musculoso, con bigote y perilla del mismo color blanco y la piel bronceada, rodeado de un aura electrica con el puño a tocar de ella a su cara._

_-PUÑETAZO A MAXIMA VELOCIDAD._

_POW._

_POOOM._

_BOOOM._

_Eva en la ultima milesima de segundo, aburrida, realizó un movimiento de Aikido, convirtiendo en una bala de cañon al hombre, que derribó varios edificios antes de estrellarse contra la torre del Raikage, derribando un trozo._

_Eva pudo ver a lo lejos como el hombre, de nombre A, pero eso no lo sabia, levantaba la cabeza un momento antes de quedar inconsciente._

_Hasta Rankan tendria picor de cabeza tras derribar y romper con la cabezavarias vigas de acero y __hormigon rodeadas de piedra y caerte varios edificios encima, una torre de oficinas incluida. Un hombre mas debil que eso..._

_Bueno, si solo estaba desmayado y no en coma o muerto tan debil no era._

_-Hm, la villa ninja del pais del relampago no es gran cosa tampoco.-Murmuró sonriendo malvada.- Que tal si la freimos um poco con ironia. Un autentico golpe brutal de relampagos MUAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA..._

_Levantó la mano y empezó a recitar:_

_-Lic lac la lac lilac. To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, basileu Ouranionion. Epigenetheto, aithalous keraune hos Titenas phetheirein. (Obedeceme por el contrato oh, rey del gran palacio. Ven, rafaga de la fulminacion, destructora de Titanes.)-Recitó con el cuerpo brillando emitiendo maná magico en grandes proporciones visibles, alterando y oscureciendo mas el cielo, eclipsando la luz de la luna llena._

_A, que era el hijo del Raikage, no caeria solo por semejante golpe. Fue un golpe que incluso a su padre le doleria como el infierno. Su cuerpo era un mar de Caos y dolor en ese momento, pero como hijo del Raikage podia soportarlo._

_Se lanzó, con su raiton no yoroi activado de nuevo y se disparó hacia Eva a una velocidad que rivalizaba con el relampago amarillo. Justo frente a ella lanzó un puñetazo a su cabeza. Ningun humano salvo su propio padre tendria los reflejos, la velocidad y la coordinacion para ver a donde irian los golpes y mucho menos desviarlos justo a tiempo._

_Bueno, Evangeline la Oscura, el Evangelio Oscuro y otros tantos titulos distaba mucho de ser una humana. Agarró el antebrazo del shinobi de elite y con un suave giro de muñeca, propulsó la fuerza del avance de A y su propia super fuerza vampirica dandole dar vueltas como una peonza horizontalmente en el aire._

_-Ekatontakis kai khilias astrapsato. (Relampagos salid juntos cien, mil veces, y avanzad implacables.)-Pronunció Evangeline continuando cuando A, el futuro Raikage aterrizaba en pie, capaz de coordinarse gracias a su jutsu electrico de velocidad. Lanzó varios golpes, cada uno como un cañonazo. Eva, sin dejar de centrar y manipular su maná y mantener el canto mientras luchaba facilmente, mostrando que por fuerte que A fuese para ella era una mosca, continuó su hechizo._

_Una nube de puro poder magico apareció sobre ella en un radio de decenas de metros, creada pos el maná condensado._

_-Jactum extendentes circuli exsistant. Captent objecta a primum ad decimum. Area constet. (Removiendo limitador, expandiendo circulo. Uno a diez, adquirid objetivo. RANGO CONFIRMADO) Intus se premant spiritus ad pressuram criticalem. (Espiritus del interior, seguid formando hasta niveles criticos.)- Continuó recitando como conjuro para reforzar y ampliar el poder del conjuro que pronunciaba mientras varios circulos aparecian rodeandola en los confines de la anteriormente presente nuve de maná, circulos dorados con filosofia de rayo en ellos mientras abria la guardia del shinobi y desviaba el ataque de compañeros de escuadron que volaron contra ella. Pateó al musculoso elite empotrandolo y mandandolo a volar contra un par de aliados de las filas de Kumo, que volaron con el contra una de las ruinas a cientos de metros.- Tribus… duobus… modo. Capturam disjungens omnes spiritus fulgurales fortissime emittam. (3... 2... CRITICO. Todos los espiritus del relampago, liberad el poder.)_

_Cerró los puños, manteniendo facilmente el poder inocuo por el momento del conjuro, perfectamente equilibrado gran parte en la atmosfera y otra parte, menor pero enorme con la cantidad de poder que estaba usando, dentro de su cuerpo listo para lanzarse y desencadenar el gran golpe, y facilmente golpeó el zonas vulnerables a los shinobi enemigos que se atrevian a atacarla._

_Sus puños rompieron huesos, sus uñas convertidas en garras capaces de arañar metales facilmente cortaron y laceraron carne, y sus manos cubiertas de poder atravesaron cuerpo y los cortaron fácilmente._

_El numero de enemigos caidos solo durante el lapso de ese conjuro eran decenas.  
Entonces el cielo se oscureció por completo antes de que los círculos brillaran en luz blanca y dorada, siendo lo que iluminaba los cielos._

_-KHILIPL ASTRAPE [Κιλιπλ Αστραπη] (MIL RELAMPAGOS.)_

_KABROOOUUUMM._

_Un flash de cientos, miles de relampagos potenciados por una cantidad de magia casi al nivel de un dios con el potenciador de ser un conjuro en griego antiguo._

_Toda la aldea fue engullida y cegada por el resplandor blanco azul y dorado de pura energia con la ira de la naturaleza._

_Fue solo un instante, pero el terrorifico espectaculo de poder lo hizo parecer un gran tiempo._

_Al desaparecer el resplandor, las palabras de Evangeline se habian hecho profeticas._

_Apenas habia unas casas y unos pocos negocios en pie, las cifras de shinobis muertos eran decenas y decenas. La poblacion shinobi era ahora de solo 2,3/3._

_Todos los involucrados en el complot eran ceniza o cadaveres humeantes. Varios otros que les protegieron y estaban de acuerdo sufrieron el mismo destino, y el mismo suelo parecia una huella enorme de relampago humeando, y los escombros ardiendo en un caos de llamas y destruccion._

_Ni un solo inocente muerto. Una convinacion de la seguridad propia de la aldea para los civiles, que incluso en tan poco tiempo estaban ahora en un bunquer bajo el suelo alcanzado por el conjuro, a decenas de metros dentro de las montañas, y el hechizo de Eva para evitar daños a los no involucrados._

_-Hahahaha...bueno, no está del todo mal, aun si he tenido ue usar el refuerzo. Pse, no es como si fuese Nagi, que podria haber igualado o superado esto sin el refuerzo y facilmente.-Se recordó.- Una pena que esté...muerto._

_Lo ultimo lo pronunció bastante resignada. Nagi realmente tocó el fondo de su oscuro corazón, conectandola mas con su lado luminoso pese a ser innegablemente de las tinieblas, siendo tambien la luz parte de ella. Realmente le dolió mucho verlo envejecer y morir, pero era feliz de que fue feliz y sin arrepentimientos._

_Sabia que habia un mas ayá, y que Nagi y los demas eran felices en el._

_-Eso resulta un alibio, pues es una amenaza menos.-Dijop una voz tras ella.- Eso te hace la unica amenaza de este nivel. Por que nos atacas forastera?_

_-Hyuga.-Fue la unica palabra que le dijo al comenzar al hombre ante hombre grande y musculoso, mas que A, con la piel negra tambien, y pelo blanco. Tatuajes en sus brazos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el pectoral izquierdo, y una anomalia que solo podia darse cuando experimentabas o te desarroyabas mas ayá de un humano comun: La esclerotica del hombre, alrrededor de sus ojos azul verdoso, era negra. Como la de ella. Pero el era humano. Una mera mutacion estetica, pero util para inquietar a la mayoria._

_Pero Evangeline no era como la mayoria. Era un vampiro Shinso y uno de los legendarios Daylight Walkers que habia vivido mas de 1000 años._

_-Creo que sabes el profundo significado de ese nombre en esta cuestion, ya que imagino que eres el Raikage.-Dijo sin dejar de sonreir, mostrando sus colmillos.- Todo esto es porque secuestrasteis una niña para ese plan._

_-A mi tampoco me hacia mucha gracia, sabias? Pero no habia otra. La aldea pasaba por un mal momento. Y ahora solo es peor._

_-Ho? Mal momento?_

_-La guerra entre los paises tambien puede ser economica y de recursos. Konoha, aun con el golpe del Kyubi sufrió minimos daños, Namikaze no murió contra semejante bestia, lo que le dió mas prestigio. Eso se traduce como mas misiones para la aldea y menos amenazas.-Gruñó.- La dificultad endurece, y nuestro Daimio lo sabe. Nos redujo a casi minimos el presupuesto, para que los shinobi tengan que trabajar mas y mas duro por la aldea, haciendose mas fuertes y coordinados. Pero eso podria debilitarnos tambien. El Byakugan era una gran soluccion, con un clan Hyuga en unas decadas en Kumo, aun con solo lo basico del Juken se podrian crear nuevos estilos observando con el Byakugan, un estudio podria crear alguna sustancia que mejore la percepcion, y el autentico Byakugan no solo es util en Taijutsu, francotiradores y expertos en ninjutsu capaces de observar al detalle una tecnica aun si no es tan eficiente como el sharingan pero son mas faciles de usar, se podria traducir como nuevos jutsus o mejoras en los mismos._

_-Y así tambien os avanzariais si Konoha descubriera ese tesoro._

_-Si estas aquí significa que ya lo han descubierto por ti ahora y tienen ventaja. Despues de todo has hecho esto._

_-Ha? No seas imbecil. Yo no soy de Konoha, ni siquiera soy shinobi._

_-Q...QUE?_

_-Lo que oyes. Yo solo vivo en Konoha, nada mas. No tengo lealtad por esa aldea, simplemente es donde está mi casa y punto. Tampoco soy ninja aun si se un poco de eso, yo soy maga, una hechicera, no estoy obligado por su sistema. Yo hago lo que me da la gana como me da la gana y cuando me da la gana y punto._

_-Magia? Me estas diciendo que todos esos cuentos de hadas y brujas son reales?_

_-Al menos lo eran hace unos dos o tres siglos cuando el chakra no estaba en circulación. Aunque la mayoria son patrañas._

_-Hablas como si...No. Eres inmortal acaso? Pero..._

_-Si, si, ya he tenido esta charla hoy.-Despidió importancia ella.- Soy un vampiro, en realidad tengo mas de 1000 años._

_-No temes que ahora se vaya tras de ti? La inmortalidad y semejante poder son demasiado valiosos para cualquiera._

_-Pse...Seria divertido jugar con alguien con valor para atacarme despues del juego que he empezado aquí._

_-JUEGO? MI ALDEA ES CENIZAS Y POLVO, MIS FUERZAS ESTAN MERMADAS COMO NUNCA, LOS CIVILES ATERRORIZADOS Y ENCERRADOS EN EL REFUGIO. LLAMAS A ESTO JUEGO?_

_-Naturalmente. Crees acaso que montar todo esto ha sido dificil, gaki?_

_Ahora el terror llenaba el estomago del Sandaime Raikage. El, que era casi invulnerable, cuyas manos y chakra formaban una espada y lanza capaces de pasar a traves de todo, cuya fuerza igualaba a la de los miticos semidioses, solo superado por legendarios ancestros suyos._

_-Aunque es interesante...Huelo una sangre familiar en ti. Tu clan desciende de ese hombre parece.-Rió ella.- Ese bastardo de acero inmatable, el idiota que no puede morir._

_-Jack Rankan. El noble ancestro mas famoso de nosotros, el clan Yotsuki. Le conociste?_

_-Oh, si. Era uno de esos idiotas del Ala Rubra, un monstruo casi.-Murmuró gruñendo.-Uno de sus pasatiempos era cabrearme, ya que podia escapar de mi. Oh...Como odiaba cuando empezaba con mi edad y mi aspecto..._

_-Ya veo. Si realmente eras tan grande amenaza para mi noble ancestro y has destruido así mi aldea no hay posibilidad de victoria, con ninguna tactica.-Dijo con los ojos cerrados.- Aun y así lucharé, aun si no hay posibilidad, con honor. Quizas se vea como un insulto que hable de honor tras nuestros actos, pero..._

_-No te equivoques, no es que me cabreara con vosotros. Los humanos y sus insignificantes problemas no son asunto mio.-Le interrumpió ella.- Secuestros, masacres... Todo eso no es cosa mia, si un humano es muy debil como para defenderse de eso, mala suerte, esas mierdas pasan, pero si es fuerte o afortunado para salir de esa con vida, entonces debe aprovecharlo para hacerse mas fuerte o no vale la pena. La unica razón por la que me molestó el secuestro de la niña es porque pasa a ser una de las pocas personas que trata bien a mi discipulo._

_-Discipulo? Algo así seria..._

_-Una amenaza? Si crees que podeis vivir tras asaltarlo bajo mi ala es vuestro funeral. Y una vez que salga es cosa suya._

_-Entiendo. Entonces ya se acabó la palabreria. Hora de terminar con esto._

_Siendo su oponente un monstruo legendario y con el poder mortal que habia mostrado, el Raikage no se permitió mostrarse en show o alardear._

_Habia que ir con todo desde el principio._

_-Nintaijutsu maximo nivel. Relampago negro.-Relató, con el aura estallando y crepitando en negro como energia condensada a tal nivel que ya no era normal. La electricidad era negra en el aura de alrededor de su cuerpo.- Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi._

_-Hmmm? Si vas así desde el principio está claro que no eres tan ingenuo e ignorante como los otros idiotas en mi camino aquí.-Sonrió ella, con el efecto terrorífico de sus ojos shinso centrado en el Raikage, que pese al miedo que sentía no lo mostraba ni se amedrentaba. Moriría, si...Pero moriria con honor luchando al máximo poder. Eva abrió los brazos, levemente doblándolos, en una pose aparentemente abierta pero muy efectiva al luchar al dar fluidez a todo movimiento.- Un mocoso prometedor tras tanto tiempo, y eres el segundo que veo con el poder del relampago negro, si bien el tuyo es mas débil. Vamos, muestra-me que puedes hacer._

_El Raikage no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces._

_Ni siquiera medio segundo._

_Apenas milesimas de un segundo fue lo que tardó en aparecer frente a Evangeline y empezar a lanzar su famoso golpe Jigokuzuki: Ippon nukite, la espada mas poderosa._

_Eva abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa durante un momento. Este tipo era realmente fuerte. Podría haberse hecho uno de los mas ricos del mundus magicus en los coliseos si no luchaban Rankan u otros del grupo._

_Por desgracia para el, no estaba al nivel de la Maga Nosferatu._

_El Raikage se sorprendió al ver que solo con su propio fisico superior vampírico refuerzos rudimentarios, Eva podía igualar su velocidad y poder, e incluso superarlo y aun y así no sudaba. Seguía sonriendo divertida mostrando sus colmillos. Pero esa sorpresa inicial y la diversión y entretenimiento sinceros que mostraban sus ojos diabólicos._

_El Raikage podía estar orgulloso de su logro. Solo 10 hombres han logrado ese efecto en Evangeline. De esos 10 solo 6 podían mantener una lucha intensa contra ella. Y de esos solo tres la igualaban(Nagi en realidad la superaba, pero al ser tan idiota no sabia hacerlo correctamente así que solo la igualaba) y solo uno la superó. El bastardo del Lifemaker._

_En un momento dado, Eva, sonriendo, golpeó lateralmente el codo del kage y le hizo dar por ello un leve giro. Ella giró también cargando una patada circular y le golpeó de lleno, en un estruendo tronador mandándolo a volar. Se incrustó en la montaña base de la muralla/sierra montañosa, pero sin apenas aturdirse, se levantó pegado a la pared y se preparó al ver como Eva volaba hacia el a su misma velocidad._

_Un golpe de poder gigantesco chocó contra uno de igual potencia, ambos sobrecargados, uno con un chakra extra denso en gran cantidad y relámpagos negros entremezclados y otro con oleada gigante de pura magia y emitiendo un aura helada, provocando un estruendo titánico al chocar._

_Dicho poder salió en retroceso en todas direcciones, destruyendo un gran cráter y boquete en la misma roca de la montaña, pulverizando el trozo restante._

_-Lic lac la lac lilac. Veniant Spiritus Glacialis (Venid a mi espíritus del hielo).- Comenzó a recitar la hechicera, abriendo los ojos del raikage, que intuía el peligro, aun si sabia que este no seria muy grave, y estaba ansioso por presenciar la magia en primera linea, impresionado y aterrado de que realmente pudiera mantener fácilmente la concentración mientras esquivaba desviaba y repartía intensos golpes sin problemas y seguir recitando.- Extendatum aeris (Extendeos en la atmósfera). Tundra et glaciem, loci noctis albae (Tundra y hielo, teñid la noche de blanco.) CRISTALIZATIO TELUSTRIS(CONGELACION TERRESTRE)._

_Haciendo gala de su gran poder y casi invulnerabilidad, el Raikage se quedó y recibió el golpe de los picos afilados de hielo que surgieron como un parche de estacas de empalamiento como germinando del suelo. Todos los que estaban a su alcance le acertaron, reventando al tocar su piel, estallando en una nube de polvo blanco de nieve._

_Al dispersarse esta, el Raikage estaba vivo y entero. Pero muy herido. Sus brazos tenían diversos cortes y un par de puñaladas clavaron en un par de centímetros en sus piernas, mientras un corte largo dividía su torax en dos zonas._

_No sangraba casi, pues las heridas estaban saturadas de hielo._

_-GUILLOTINA.-Gritó, aprovechando su adrenalina y su poder y velocidad para girar sobre su propio centro lanzando una patada descendente con el mismo poder de su puñetazo anterior, mas poder en realidad y mas relámpago._

_Eva puso la mano casi a tocar del aura negra y pronunció._

_-Nivis Casius._

_PWOOOF._

_Una gran explosión de pura presión de hielo y escarcha que congeló una gran campo en donde habían aterrizado, llenando los escombros de hielo frío y escarcha, obligó al Raikage a retroceder por el empujón del retroceso._

_-Sagitta magica: Convergentia centemdecimum obscurantes (Reuníos y concentraos 110 flechas de oscuridad).-Recitó al convocar unos 110 orbes de oscuridad que se fundieron en su puño cerrado derecho, creando casi un guante de luz negra y purpura en el mismo como un guantelete. En un instante de segundo estaba frente al raikage y clavó el puño en su estomago con su puñetazo.- YAMI HOKEN(PUÑO ARRASADOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS)._

_BOOOM._

_El golpe hizo que el mismo raikage se impactara contra la misma base montañosa, con Evangeline aun propinando el puñetazo. La misma montaña derrumbó su mitad superior sobre si misma, cayendo los escombros en la grieta que dividía la mitad inferior._

_-GOUGH...-Tosió sin aliento el kage, tosiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre.- Heh... No nos queda mucho tras esto, no?_

_-No, aunque he de alabarte. Solo 5 personas me han hecho luchar así.-Sonrió ella sinceramente.- Supongo que hoy la cuenta asciende a 6. Tu muerte será con una de mis propias y mas efectivas y poderosas creaciones. Ni siquiera sufrirás. Tardaras un rato en morir y mas con tu resistencia, pero será como caer dormido e irte tranquilamente._

_-Es un buen final para una buena derrota.-Aceptó el líder.- Por ello debo dar mi mejor golpe... EN MI ULTIMO HALIENTO._

_Un terremoto pareció empezar. El chakra del kage se hizo visible claramente con densidad, mezclándose con su rayo negro alimentándolo mas y mas con el poder al nivel de un biju._

_Mordió su dedo y mojó el tatuaje en su hombro con su sangre. Activó con ello el sello de sucesión, su sucesor en el rayo negro del clan Yotsuki despertaría y aprendería de su legado._

_Tocó entonces en una palmada que sonó como un estruendo y su misma piel en trozos parecía mezclarse y fundirse con su electricidad negra._

_-Raiton: Blak Panther._

_Un felino, creado y formado de esa misma energía de plasma eléctrico negro surgió del aura de su cuerpo y atacó a la shinso, esta lo disipó fácilmente._

_Pero la pantera era una distracción que permitió al kage retroceder varios metros, clavando cada miembro en el suelo en forma de coger impulso mientras cada parte de el estaba ahora formada y moldeando/preformando relámpago negro._

_Entonces, mas rápido que nunca, saltó disparado hacia la rubia._

_- RAITON NINTAIJUTSU OUGI: KOKURAIRYU GEKITETSU (Técnica ninja física secreta de elemento rayo: Golpe férreo del dragón de relámpago negro)._

_Su cuerpo parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Solo un gran dragon oriental, con patas en garras y ojos rojo oscuro hecho de electricidad negra pura y purpura oscuro voló rugiendo furioso hacia ella, casi tocándola dispuesto a devorarla._

_FWOSSHH._

_Con el cuerpo brillando de nuevo, emitiendo de nuevo una gran columna de luz de maná, mas grande y fuerte que ambas veces antes, Evangeline avanzó la mano, y la palma impulsó el maná contra el dragón. Luz purpureo claro esta vez._

_El choque de purpura contra negro rojizo, rodeados ambos de azul oscuro brillante se vió a kilometros a la redonda._

_Ambos poderes se apagaron._

_Evangeline, sin capa ahora, sonriendo muy divertida y alegre viró al raikage, que sonreía también, pero jadeando herido grave y agotado, sudando sin fuerzas arrodillado ante ella._

_Eva aun tenia el brazo extendido, con diversas quemaduras en el antebrazo y la palma de la mano, pero cuando el humo se apagó, con el se fueron las heridas dejando solo piel lisa y a Eva intacta y sin arrugarse la ropa._

_-Eso es todo...arf, arf... No hay mas para mi._

_-Ese fue un gran golpe. Si no hubiese hecho polvo ya la aldea, lo habrías hecho tu con eso._

_-Por eso...arf... Solo es para usar en el campo de batalla, nunca en territorio a proteger...arf... Gouh.._

_-Lo prometido es deuda. Has muerto con honor de guerrero, Shinobi Sandaime Raikage. Puedo pedirte algo?_

_-Si no es...arg...un secreto de...la aldea o...el clan..._

_-No me interesa. Cuando mueras, busca al Ala Rubra... Diles que Evangeline te envía con saludos... Podrás seguir como guerrero en el mas aya, pero dile a Nagi que un día lo tendré en mis garras._

_-Así...será...-Gruñó con una sonrisa._

_-Lic lac la lac lilac._

_Evangeline se elevó del suelo por su propio poder mientras su cuerpo emitía brillo etéreo de energía mágica pura, reuniendo de la atmosfera de la tierra y del mismo aire y nubes poder para moldear y convocar su maná, en una cantidad palpable que plasmó admiración en los ojos de cada observador, aun siendo enemigos. Todos estaban paralizados ante la maravilla aterradora de tal espectáculo._

_-Hupakoson ten diatheken, akouson me, aionia basilisa, tou skotous kai tes chionos (Obedece-me por contrato y responde ante mi, Oscuridad, hielo y nieve, Reina de la eternidad).-Comenzó a recitar mientras sus manos acumulaban la base del flujo de poder, y la neblina parecía empezar a formarse bajo ella desde el suelo por su deseo, neblina congelante.- Anthismena leuka rhoda, tou pag kipos atermonos en hupnoi (Rosa blanca maldita del jardín de hielo eterno)._

_Entonces, el maná en el aire aumentó, helando de terror y fascinación a cada observador. Como alguien tenia tanto poder como para lanzar sin mas semejante golpe?_

_-Epigenetheto, taionion erebos, aionie krustalle(Ven a mi oscuridad infinita. Glaciar Perpetuo).-El frío empezaba a producir crujidos por el hielo extendiéndose en algunos trozos, y entonces, se dio otro crujido, por diversos rayos, en mas cantidad y extensos, centrados alrededor de Evangeline, similar al Raiton no yoroi antes de centrarse solo en las palmas de sus manos compactándose y con la electricidad golpeando y crujiendo al aire al azar en su alrededor.-Meta tou psuchrou keraunou, sullamb ta apsukha upokheimena (Encarcela las almas de estos títeres con el relámpago congelante). Thaumaste galene, leuka rhoda anthismena aionion desmoterion (Tranquilidad encantadora, Prisión eterna de rosas blancas floreciendo en abundancia)._

_El aire formó un tornado girando esa niebla congelan-te de escarcha teñida del purpura de las tinieblas, pintándolo todo de blanco con toques de azul y purpura en el aire, mientras cada centímetro era recorrido en esa niebla por rayos como en un cortocircuito._

_-APERANTOS LEUKOS OURANOS (NUEVE CIELOS ETERNOS CONGELANTES)._

_El aire mismo estalló, con la niebla arremolinándose mezclada a la perfección con la titánica cantidad de poder mágico disparado en el ambiente creado por la shinso, compactándose y expandiéndose constantemente en ese remolino de forma floral, que imitaba la forma de una roza, congelando hasta el mismo hielo blanco purpureo con toque azulados que producía._

_Entremedio de los pétalos de niebla y a los alrededores, como los tallos y raíces espinosas extendiendo su campo, los relámpagos viajaron fulminando todo a su paso, congelando a nivel molecular hasta la misma tierra, convirtiéndolo todo en hielo eterno._

_Cuando por fin parecía que todo iba a terminar, el maná explotó expandiéndose en una ola electrifican-te helada en todas direcciones, convirtiendo la extensión de Kumo en un campo helado y nevado, cuyo centro extendía una serie de hielos en forma de relámpago fragmentado en zigzag perpetuo arremolinándose, creando grandes bloques en sus extremos al impactar varias rocas, un par de casas y unos ninjas, en cuyo centro una extensa y artística formación de hielo de capas y capas de pétalos de hielo blanco perlado formaban el capullos de una rosa, en el centro de la cual se distinguía una forma. El hercúleo cuerpo del casi difunto y en minutos difunto Sandaime._

_-Bueno, terminó._

_-Padre...-Gruñó una voz. Era A, que pudo volver a levantarse y se había acercado. Por mucho que lo asumiera, la muerte de su padre le dolía.- Que el dolor desaparezca al menos._

_-No te preocupes, cumplo mi palabra. Ahora está dormido y sin dolor, esta magia te convierte en puro hielo orgánico a nivel molecular si va a matar. Su dolor mismo se ha convertido en hielo, fue mi obra maestra cuando tenia 600 años. Esta rosa no se fundirá. Haz de ella un monumento si quieres._

_-ESO HA SIDO IMPRESIONANTE, AMA.- Alabó Chachazero que miraba a lo lejos con Naruto y ahora se acercaban._

_-Sugoi, Maestra._

_-Aprendiste hoy parte de mi alcance, Boya?_

_Parte de su alcance? El hijo del Raikage se congeló de terror en el acto. Todo era como un juego?_

_-Quizás alcances esto algún día, Boya._

_-Todo paso a paso, Maestra.-Dijo Naruto antes de pronunciar las palabras que le ganaron el respeto de Kumo y del próximo Raikage.- Antes de eso...Quisiera poder igualar y superar al Raikage._

_-Ho? Que posición en tu lista, chico?_

_-Tercero. Ese poder debía ser como el del mismo Madara casi. En orden El, luego el Ala Rubra, y finalmente tu, Maestra._

_-Chico listo.-Asintió ella.-Venga, volvamos a casa._

_(Fin Flashback)_

Ese día, una nueva ficha se imprimió en el libro bingo.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

Maga nosferatu, Hechicera inmortal...Básicamente una repetición de todos sus viejos apodos terroríficos.

Capacidades destacables: Poder casi divino, inmortalidad y capaz de matar un kage y destruir una aldea sin esfuerzo.

Recompensa: Si lo logras tus descendientes no trabajaran nunca jamas.

Rango: OLVIDATE DEL RANGO, SI LA VES HUYE DEL MALDITO PLANETA.

Fue muy divertido.

Naruto se enteró de que A, el hijo del Raikage, se había convertido en el nuevo raikage. Con la excusa de no provocar de nuevo a Evangeline, decretó que no se actuaria contra Naruto. En realidad fue porque el comentario del discípulo de la mujer casi omnipotente que arrasó la aldea había glorificado mas a su padre.

Como Minato predijo, los sellos se activaron y las patrullas y entrenamientos se multiplicaron astronómicamente. El mismo Daimio ascendió el presupuesto al ver los problemas que ocasionó su maniobra.

El pais del Rayo estaba en aislamiento. Y se mantendría así por unos años. Los años que pasó Naruto en la academia.

Las cosas fueron interesantes cuanto menos. Aparentemente la destrucción de Kumo provocó algo mas. Miedo y convicción. La mayoría de Genin entrenaron mas duramente, haciéndose mas fuertes.

Como se traduce esto? Olvidate de la división temporal del equipo de Gai y del resto de los 9 novatos. Todos se graduarían el mismo año.

Los años fueron entretenidos en la academia. Seguía teniendo una buena relación con su hermana pelirroja, que definitivamente llevaba la sangre Uzumaki: Siempre alegre, no se exalta fácilmente, pero... No quieres estar delante cuando se enfada. Menos cuando tiene el chakra de un biju. Nota curiosa sobre ello, Kurama le dijo que Natsumi, en cuanto a Yoki, era como una batería. Tenia dentro del sello perpetuo todo el chakra del biju, pero a medida que se gastara, la reserva se vaciaría, y no se reponía sola.

Ohhh...Naruto ya quería ver la cara de Minato y Kushina cuando vieran que sus esfuerzos por que Natsumi controlara ese chakra eran contraproducentes. Solo Naruto, que tenia al verdadero Kyubi, que ya recreó su cuerpo y reponía su poder lentamente, podría "Recargar" la batería que era el sello.

Minato y Kushina fueron también muy problemáticos:

El rubio ordenó vigilancia ANBU sobre Naruto, alegando que los indicios de ataques de los civiles habían aumentado. Chachazero trajo a los ANBU, con toda clase de heridas, pero vivos y no lisiados(Salvo uno. Era uno de los fanáticos, y la tentación fue demasiada para la muñeca), con una nota que decía:

"Yondaime-gaki:

Tu patético intento de controlar mejor y tratar de compensar ahora la negligencia en tu hijo, trayéndolo bajo cualquier cargo falso en los ANBU no engaña a nadie, y menos con títeres tan frágiles.

La próxima vez habrá bajas.

Firmado: Evangeline A.K. McDowell

P.D: Te he avisado, siente-te libre de enviar víctimas. Tengo efectos sin probar de varios hechizos.

PPD: En realidad no es necesario. Eres incapaz de controlar a esas necias ovejas que tienes por civiles. No me faltan cobayas.

PPPD: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Realmente las reacciones de los ANBU al despertar fueron de película. De película de terror.

Trataron otro enfoque. De vez en cuando iban al parque cuando calculaban que iba Naruto, con Natsumi. Trataban de conectar con el, jugar un poco, ofrecerle pasar alguna vez por casa si no deseaba volver, que viniese a jugar con Natsumi...

Naruto cedió con lo de Natsumi, por lo cual la tensión se aligeró un poco por sus padres. Pero volvió a subir al rechazar cada oferta siguiente.

Kushina se ofrecía a hacerle la comida de vez en cuando. Fue humillante ver que la marioneta criada(Inspirada en Chachamaru pero no ella, y realmente era una marioneta, no un robot) que solía acompañarlo a parte de Chachazero cocinaba mejor que ella y lo mantenía bien alimentado.

Hasta Natsumi la puso en un pedestal cuando probó su comida. Y no podía negarlo.

Minato le ofreció entrenarlo, enseñarle cualquier jutsu que desease, incluso el rasengan. La respuesta lo dejó frío y la recordaría por siempre:

-En serio? Solo ahora tras mas de un año para ver que deficiente fuiste? No, gracias.-Se negó el rubio.- No necesito eso. Además, mi entrenamiento actual ya me exige demasiado tiempo.

-Pero Naruto...

-Cuando casi lo supliqué hace tiempo me pidió que no molestara y le permitiera trabajar, Hokage-sama.- Espetó Naruto cortándole.- Cortésmente le mando la misma petición.

Una historia que seguía así hoy día. Debía admitir que si había heredado la cabezonería de alguien era de esos dos.

Otros en la clase serian por ejemplo Rock Lee y Hyuga Neji. Por la época en que Naruto comenzó la segunda parte de su entrenamiento a la antigua a parte de la magia, le tocó turno a la segunda marioneta final de Evangeline.

Ku Fei.

Experta en toda clase de Taijutsu ancestral, tan capaz como el mismo Maito Gai, con mejor técnica y poder, pero no tan centrada y analítica como el podía ser si se lo proponía.

Al ver a Naruto arrasar en una clase practica de Taijutsu, empatando con el Hyuga y con uno de los chunin recién ascendidos que ayudaban en la clase, el Dobe de la clase, Lee, se pasó días... DIAS, siguiendo a Naruto, estuviera este entrenando con Ku o no, suplicando que le ayudara, hasta que al final la misma Ku le enseñó lo suficiente como para no ser el dobe, y con un par de investigaciones, localizaron a Maito Gai, que según lo que oyó Naruto, era el mejor en Taijutsu de Konoha.

Fue divertido ver como el experto se esforzaba al máximo en un duelo amistoso con Ku. Tanto que Lee, tras ser aceptado como aprendiz de Gai, declaró a Naruto su eterno rival.

Eso seria un casi eterno dolor de cabeza.

Neji solo se burlaba a cada oportunidad, alegando que por mucho esfuerzo, no se podría superar al genio de los Hyuga. Aprendió por las malas que sus ojos no veían hacia abajo cuando Naruto le pateó los nacasones(Los testículos, vamos), lo que le enseñó a no confiarse con el rubio.

Tenten, una chica que a Naruto le caía muy bien, era una gran amiga. Y parecía admirar el hecho de que mujeres tan poderosas fuesen las maestras de Naruto.

Algunos, tales como la legión de Fangirls de Uchiha Sasuke, alegaban que Naruto era un inútil que trataba patéticamente de igualar a su Sasuke-kun, algunas hijas de civiles que hace tiempo atosigaban fanáticamente a Naruto como al demonio.

La mayor parte se dio cuenta de su error cuando Evangeline les pagaba con intereses cada intento con la afirmación de que a diferencia de ellos ella no necesitaba excusa para ser una maligna desgraciada, y aun y así ella que era un monstruo no torturaría un niño.

Puede que el hechizo de penitencia en ellos influyese también.

Dentro de esa legión estaban Yamanaka Ino, una heredera de clan superficial que apenas entrenaba dentro del promedio y se centraba mas en su aspecto.

Hyuga Hinata era una chica tímida aparentemente atosigada por Neji, que se mantenía lejos con el rubio cerca. Por alguna razón siempre tartamudeaba e hiper-ventilaba con el cerca.

El llamado anteriormente, Uchiha Sasuke. Era arrogante, pero no tanto como podría. Su clan no fue exterminado, pero si muy mermado por un hombre enmascarado, el mismo que azuzó a Kurama a la aldea hacia años. Itachi se negó a unirse a el, y actualmente era el líder del clan, entrenando con Sasuke para que fuese un seguro adecuado. Itachi era muy solitario, creía que seguramente podría pasar el liderazgo a Sasuke, pero nunca se sabia. Era rival de Naruto por el titulo de novato del año, y su mejor amigo.

Inuzuka Kiba, un bocazas, pero uno fuerte y leal como los caninos de su clan.

Shikamaru, un genio estratega vago.

Choji, el chico llenito fuerte y leal pero de baja autoestima.

Aburame Shino, un inteligente y talentoso leal shinobi, estigmatizado por los insectos de su clan, pero bajo su estoico exterior una gran persona.

Todos esos serian los que se graduaron ese día.

Dicho de otra forma, Naruto al fin salió de la academia con una cinta shinobi.

El atuendo de Naruto fue seleccionado por su maestra. Llevaba Pantalones de combate negros, y camiseta negra, con un abrigo largo negro. Una hebilla, con un símbolo de estrella de seis puntas, un hexagrama mágico en plata se lucia sujetando dos bolsas de suministros. Y ahora, sobre el cinturón se lucia dicha cinta de konoha.

-Lo logramos, Naruto Nii.- Dijo alegre Natsumi.

-Muy cierto. Ahora solo faltaría la suerte definitiva.

-Cual?

-Que nos toque en el mismo equipo.

-Cierto. Pero no creo que eso sea difícil. Papá y Mamá tratan de aferrarse a ti como pueden, seguro que nos pondrán solo por eso.

-El tercer miembro apuesto a que será Sasuke.

-Por que? Porque es el único que combina bastante talento para no ser un lastre e incluso igualar y no babear-me encima?- Dijo ella luciendo su figura escultural.

-Me lees la mente.

-No, solo te conozco demasiado bien.

-Hm? Relajándote de nuevo, Boya?

La voz era comúnmente conocida por todo el mundo. El 97% de los que sabían quien era le temían.

Era la hechicera diabólica, la Maga Nosferatu, emisaria de las tinieblas...Evangeline.

Por un único idiota muy valiente llamada Kitty, pero aquí vamos a mantener ese tipo horrible de suicidio ya que no somos Albire...(El autor empieza a sentir como ignorarlo a lo lejos) Ehhh...el Coronel Sanders, vamos a seguir llamándola por su nombre (Venga, que no es Voldemort).

-Maestra. Yo...

-Ahorratelo. Despues de todo te lo mereces.-Sonrió ella.- Has avanzado mejor de lo esperado.

Oh, si, se me olvidó mencionar a Naruto mismo.

En cuanto a Taijutsu, estaría a nivel Jonin por las enseñanzas de Ku. Por ninjutsu a la antigua seria un chunin, equilibrando el Taijutsu de Koga, el ninjutsu, la habilidad de armas y técnica, y el sigilo estaba a nivel jonin(Tiene talento).

Aun tenían que despertar a la tercera Marioneta Final de Eva para que le enseñara.

Su control de Chakra y ninjutsu contemporáneo era el de un chunin, su capacidad con el ki era de nivel alto...

Y la magia. Era un genio. Estaba a un nivel superior al de Negi en la época del enfrentamiento contra Chao.

Eva, en cuanto a elementos se centro en aquel con el que tenia menos habilidad de los que tenían afinidad con el. El fuego, en el cual tenia el nivel equivalente de conocimientos al Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens. Y le hizo repasar de cero el temario. Y le hizo equilibrarlo y combinarlo con la practica en combate físico, atacando sin piedad con Chachazero mientras el debía usar su magia de fuego y curativa para mas fácil usar eso contra tres escuadrones ANBU que contra ellas, la verdad.

Luego, en vez de avanzar con eso, Eva le hizo repetir con la magia de Hielo. La oscuridad apenas se tocó por el hecho de que era necesaria en el Nivis Tempestas Obscurans.

El viento y el rayo solo eran básicos, y debía justo empezar hoy. Sus afinidades eran mas fuertes en viento rayo hielo y oscuridad en igual medida y luego el fuego.

Por eso Eva, viendo el tiempo y talento fue a la inversa para endurecerlo a el y facilitarle el camino con aquello que se le daba mejor.

Se negó a permitirle nivel superior de entrenamiento mágico hasta que estuviera equilibrado en sus afinidades. Ello, claro, no le impidió crear su propio conjuro, equivalente y quizás mejor que el Ensis Exequens.

-Gra...Gracias.

-Has tartamudeado por que te sientes halagado o porque has recordado lo que te espera con ella de nuevo?-Preguntó la pelirroja con una mirada plana.

-Ambas.-Gimió Naruto a la vez que Evangeline decía lo mismo sonriendo.

Esto iba a ser bueno.

(Horas mas tarde)

Tras esquivar un intento de los Namikaze de que Naruto celebrara con ellos la graduación, alegando que no debía relajarse y que debía empezar a estudiar la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento, Naruto se fue a celebrarlo al puesto de ramen con Eva y Chachazero. No era mentira, Eva le daba explicaciones mientras comía. Se había vuelto automático.

Su cena, capaz de saciar a un Snorlax, la verdad,(Infiernos, para poder atender a otros clientes, Naruto pasó por la abstinencia cuando el viejo tuvo que cerrar para ampliar el local y contratar dos camareros y a su propio hermano de cocinero), se vio interrumpida por un jonin de pelo plateado que desafiaba la gravedad, con una mascara cubriendo la mitad de su cara, y su placa ninja en una cinta cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Hatake Kakashi.

-Que te trae por aquí, perro?-Preguntó Eva. No era ni un insulto ni una burla. Kakashi protegió a sol y a sombra a Naruto cuando no estaba en una misión, y solo el drenaje de Chakra de su sharingan le impidió dejar un bunshin mientras no estaba, por ello Eva le permitió seguir cuidándolo. No le enseñó nada, pero Kakashi afirmó que tenia planes, y Eva tenia sus sospechas. Se refería a su puesto en ANBU, aunque la gente creía que se refería a ser un "Perro del Yondaime".

-Kakashi ni-san? Que pasa?-Preguntó Naruto.- Creí que estabas celebrando la graduación con los Namikaze.

-Ha habido un incidente. Parece que un traidor ha planeado el golpe durante años.

-Mizuki ha robado algo.-Dijo Evangeline.

-Mizuki ha rob... COMO LO SABIAS.-Exclamó Kakashi en shock.

-Tengo mi propia barrera rodeando el pueblo. He de vigilar mi ganado.-Se burló.

-Como sea, va perfecto. Ha robado el pergamino prohibido. Eva-dono, Minato-sensei me ha mandado a pedirte que ayudes.

-Realmente no lo veo como un problema que requiera mi intervención.

-Pero...Ese pergamino... Oh, ya veo.

- Exacto. Naruto, ese hechizo de hielo que has creado, quiero que lo pruebes en Mizuki. Imagino que querrán interrogarlo.

-Si, Maestra.

Evangeline sonrió, y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que el rubio, tras tragar el ultimo fideo, se hundiera en su sombra desapareciendo siendo su espacio ocupado por una esfera de hielo de unos 45 cm de radio con la función similar a una televisión mostrando el desarrollo de lo que iba a pasar.

(Con Mizuki)

Mizuki casi había logrado huir de la torre, solo por una extremadamente buena planificación, tras meses en ello, y una gran observación del terreno por entregar informes regularmente, tanto en las misiones al Hokage como la observación de los alumnos en la academia.

Eso fue lo que le hizo cabrearse. Es decir...

Meses de planificación, análisis del terreno, simulación de incompetencia, arriesgar su vida en esta traición y en las misiones en las que fingió dicha falta, y todo se le descoloca al encontrarse a un recién graduado.

Precisamente ESE recién graduado.

-Imagino que a tu maestra no le gustaría que me dejaras ir, no?

-No.-Sonrió Naruto de forma muy similar a la mencionada.

Mizuki sabia que no podía sobornar a Naruto. Y le daba igual como había acabado justo donde el iba a pasar.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Lanzó tres kunais explosivos contra Naruto.

-Kagebunshin no baku kunai(Multiplicación de sombras de kunais explosivos).

Y en varios pufs de humo, los tres kunais eran 30.

-Emitam. Triginta Saggitta Magica.-Comenzó Naruto a la vez que Mizuki metía la mano en su bolsa de armas, para terminar cuando los kunais se multiplicaban.- Series Fulgurialis.

Uno de los pocos conjuros de trueno que había podido aprender. Lo usó en lugar del fuego con el que tenia mas practica por estar en una zona boscosa. Nada de incendios en casa.

El traidor pasó por una serie de sellos de manos velozmente en ese momento.

-Doton, Haryu Taiga(Tigre asaltante de Dragón).

Crack.

Un crujido y estruendo y el suelo se agrietó, saltando un tigre de roca enorme contra Naruto.

Puff.

Al impactar resultó ser un kagebushin.

-Wow, ese golpe no estuvo mal.-Dijo un Naruto apoyado en el hombro de Mizuki.

-Si, menos mal que Chachazero ahí.-Dijo otro rubio señalando a la muñeca, que había sido transportada tras el y llevaba una bola de cristal a modo de cámara.- Le ha robado el pergamino.

Y efectivamente, el títere lo tenia.

-Porque ahora daremos un golpe bestial.-Dijo un tercero.

-Si, esa cosa se habría estropeado.-Confirmó un cuarto.

Los cuatro Narutos golpearon a Mizuki simultáneamente con la palma medio cerrada en el tórax con los puños cargados con Ki medio rígido de golpe medio cortante y con efecto aturdidor y rompedor.

-KOGA NINPO(TECNICA NINJA DE KOGA) YOTSUKI BUNSHIN(CLONACION DE 4 CUERPOS) OBOROYUJI(CRUZ LUMINOSA).

ZAS BOOOM.

Cough. Mizuki tosió sangre con las costillas rotas y/o fisuradas y el estomago muy grave por el golpe entre otros órganos, pero no era fatal.

El traidor era aproximadamente en realidad 2/3 de fuerte que Naruto, y fue el engaño y la astucia lo que le hacia peligroso pero Naruto era demasiado rápido como para dejarle usar eso.

-Ka...KATON: ENDAN.

Mientras la bola de fuego gigante volaba hacia Naruto implacable y sus clones se disipaban, este sonrió asustando a Mizuki y llevó el puño en martillo inverso contra su palma centrando maná de hielo y humedad en forma moldeada concreta.

-Actus umbrans noctis.-Recitó su clave de desbloqueo.- COLD EXCALIBUR.

CHIN.

ZAS.

Un corte blanco brillante iluminó el aire un instante antes de mostrar un mandoble hecho de hielo blanco puro con el filo blanco azulado en la mano de Naruto y un corte enorme en el torax de Mizuki.

-Este hechizo es experimental aun, no conozco todo su efecto. Como el Ensis Execuens usa el hielo produciéndolo en el enemigo, pero tiene efecto alquímico.-Explicó mientras desde la herida, piel y musculo del nukenin se transformaba en gélido hielo.-En vez de alterar tu estado de materia, transmuta tu energía física en nitrógeno liquido. Tranquilo, esta vez solo te encerrará en hielo.

Y al terminar la frase, Mizuki estaba dentro de un El Mismo de hielo.


End file.
